Return To Hogwarts
by gredandforgerock
Summary: Justin was a teacher at heart but he couldn't stomach the new ideals. Things were headed down the wrong path and he needed to do something. But he was just a teacher so how could he make a difference. Visiting the right place at the right time he finds the path he had been searching for. The year is around 2100. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Justin Brown packed his office with a flick of his wand. He refused to stay in this school one more minute. The British Acadamy for Magic had a new Headmaster. Headmaster Major, who had replaced Headmaster Thomas, was turning out to be something less than desired. It wasn't what he was doing this year that bothered Justin. Next year the man planned on refusing to teach pureblood children. That is children whom all of their great grandparents, and everyone since them, were magical. He insisted that they should be learning at home not slowing down the newer magicals who were here to actually learn. This was all because of one boy that attended school here at the same time Major had. They had been in the same year and Major felt his arrogance and mischief making had negatively affected other student's grades.

Justin was one such pureblood person and Major was making his life miserable. He hated to let the other man win but he could see the writing on the wall. If he didn't leave he would be fired. So he was leaving at the beginning of Christmas break. Major would need to find a new charms professor before the New Year. That was only two weeks. Justin smirked silently as he flicked his wand and sent off the letter of resignation. In it he blamed a family emergency for his unexpected departure. He arrived at his parent's home and dropped his belongings in his bedroom. He had given up his flat years previous. The school just couldn't afford to pay adequate wages but he loved teaching.

"What are you doing home?" a woman entered the room, "I thought you wouldn't be home until tomorrow."

"I quit." Justin turned and grimaced at his mother, "Major revealed today that next year purebloods wouldn't be accepted as first years. They should be learning at home. I saw the writing on the wall and quit before he could fire me."

"Justin, I'm so sorry." His mother, Ellen crossed the room and pulled him into a hug, "I'll make you a comfort food dinner tonight."

"As long as there is chocolate pudding." He flopped back on his bed.

A few days later he was bored and walking through the library picking up random books, reading the cover and putting them back. One book caught his eye. He kept it and walked across the room and sat on a comfy couch with his feet up as he cracked it open.

"Hogwarts a History." He mumbled.

He had read part of the book before but he'd never managed to read past the middle. He decided now was as good a time as any. It took him until almost New Year to reach the last chapter. The story, unknown to him, was about to get very interesting. The last chapter was named The Battle of Hogwarts. It drew him in and he eagerly read of where a battle between the forces of light and dark was fought at the school. A young man, barely an adult, defeated the evil dark lord with a disarming hex of all things. But the thing that shocked him the most was that it was a group of purebloods that were the evil group that time. Regular history books left out so much of the important details, he thought to himself. It went on to describe the near destruction of the building and how the school was closed down and relocated to the present school.

He sat the book aside and pondered what he had read. It seemed that regardless of the school children were being taught to hate one side or the other. They needed a place that would teach equality. It would teach them about each other so that they could understand and not hate based on something as trivial as ancestry. They needed a place where bullies couldn't rule. They needed a place like Hogwarts was meant to be. He got up from his spot and left the house. He apparated to the place it was said to be.

He opened his eyes to find a forest growing out of the remains of buildings. He didn't think it was the school so he decided it must have been the village of Hogsmeade. Horrible name for a place, he thought to himself. He turned up a small trail and moved in the direction that he supposed the school must be. The book had dated the battle at just over a hundred years before. He had been walking for several minutes when he saw a set of gates. His heart sunk when he arrived and found a crumbling ruin. He wouldn't be able to reopen this school.

"Can I help you?" the voice of an old man made Justin jump, "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

Justin had turned as he jumped and found a stooped old man to the side, "It's ok, I was just absorbed in the sights and didn't hear you."

"Are you a history buff looking for the old school?" he asked.

"Justin Brown." Justin held out a hand, "I used to be a charms professor at BAM. But I quit a few weeks ago."

"James." The other man shook his hand, "Why quit? You don't look old enough to retire."

"It was quit or be fired." He huffed looking back up at the school, "Headmaster Major isn't fond of purebloods."

"So it's beginning again but in reverse this time." James shook his head, "So why did you come here?"

"I was thinking if the building was in decent shape I could open another school." Justin sighed, "One that would treat everyone equally. Teach them not to hate each other."

"That's a lofty goal." James cocked his head at the man, "Do you think you can do it?"

"I've already been planning." Justin shivered as a cold wind blew past him.

"Come with me." James turned and motioned for Justin to follow.

They walked back towards the village before veering off the path. Justin was shocked to find the man living in a shack not far from the castle. It was a small, round, wooden building amongst the trees.

"Don't linger." James said from the doorway, "The centaurs and I get along just fine but they don't like much of anyone else."

"Centaurs still exist in Britain?" Justin gasped as he reached James.

"Only here." He waved his arm and entered moving to make tea, "There is a very large area here with repelling charms. It keeps out most people. There is just a short alley from the village to the gate that only repels the muggles. This way people can come see the old castle's remains."

"Why are you still hiding it?" Justin asked accepting a cup and sipping from it.

"This was the sight of nearly three hundred magical deaths." James pointed in the direction of the castle, "The amount of ghosts alone makes us hide the place from muggles. Some magicals still come to pay their respects. Others show up to just gawk at the place. I've never had anyone come looking to reopen the school though."

"I guess I'm just a dreamer." Justin grinned.

"What is your dream school like?" James asked.

"We would leave the school open all year." Justin explained, "The summers would be spent teaching about muggle and all magical societies and how they are similar and different. It would be a day school for first years and any older that wanted or needed a refresher. The school year could be either a day school or boarding school. Both if we could manage it. Charms, Transfiguration, Potions and all the rest, but I want to teach them that everyone has potential. No one is any less important than anyone else."

"So you'll teach purebloods about muggles and teach muggleborns about magic?" James asked skeptically.

"No." Justin shook his head, "The only separation would be for age. I refuse to refer to anyone as a blood status. Besides we'll all need to learn how to interact with Centaurs, merpeople and other magical races and creatures. I wonder if the Goblins would lend us someone to teach us their culture."

"Do you think you could find other teachers with similar ideas?" James asked, "I would think that would be the hard part."

"I don't think it will be too hard." Justin shrugged, "Not everyone thinks like Major does. I believe most people just want to get along."

"Are you planning on being the charms professor or headmaster?" James asked.

"I still want to teach." Justin offered a grin, "I need to find a headmaster with similar ideas. Headmaster Thomas had the right mindset it's just too bad he retired."

"Open up." James had a vial in his hand.

"What's that?" Justin balked.

"The antidote to the truth serum I put in your tea." He offered with a smirk, "You don't think I invite just anyone to my home do you?"

"Why?" he asked as he took and sniffed the antidote. He recognized it and put a few drips on his tongue.

"I've been looking for some help." James waved his wand and the stooped old man disappeared. In his place was a straight standing older man. His messy dark hair and green eyes were gleeming, "My real name is Harry. Although James is my middle name so I've not been lying."

"You look familiar." Justine squinted.

"Maybe you've seen my chocolate frog card." Harry grinned.

"Harry Potter?" Justin breathed, "What are you doing here?" he indicated the shack.

"This is for show." He chuckled, "I live in the castle."

"But it's a wreck." He remembered the ruins he'd seen earlier.

"Looks from the gate can be deceiving." Harry flicked his wand and a trap door opened in the floor, "Would you like to see how it really looks?"

"Yes." He jumped up and followed Harry down the hole, shutting the trap door behind himself.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before the tunnel began to narrow, "Let me stun the tree first."

"What?" Justin asked as Harry reached out and did something.

"Come along." Harry climbed out first, "Don't doddle under the tree."

Justin climbed out and trotted after the old man. Once he reached him he turned back and saw a huge willow tree. He wondered for a moment why the man had said not to doddle. But a bird landed on one of the upper branches and the tree moved to swat it off.

"An enchanted tree?" he asked, "That doesn't like birds."

"A whomping willow." Harry grinned, "It was planted about a hundred and fifty years ago, give or take a decade."

"On school grounds?" he asked.

"There used to be another building over that trap door." Harry explained as they moved away from the tree, "Back when it was first planted a boy was admitted to the school. He had the affliction of lycanthropy. The willow was there to protect his transformation place from anyone getting in or him getting out."

"Did they school many werewolves back then?" he asked with a smile.

"Only the one." Harry sighed, "Now the disease seems to be eradicated so we have no need."

"Oh my." Justin stopped after he quit looking back at the tree. He had finally spotted the castle, "It's beautiful."

"It is." Harry nodded grinning at it, "It took me years to rebuild it since I could only work on it when I had free time."

"Why you?" Justin asked when they began to walk again.

"It was my responsibility." Harry shrugged in response, "The dark wizard I stopped was the last heir of one of the founders. The rest of the lines had ended decades before. I became the heir through the spoils of war. I own it so I must fix it."

"Why haven't you reopened it as a school?" Justin asked.

"No need to." He pointed out, "Your school was doing just fine."

"Merlin." Justin stopped in front of the school and just stared, "I can't believe I'm here and it looks like this."

"Greetings." A voice from behind them had them turning.

"Good afternoon Firenze." Harry spoke, "What can I do for you?"

He said nothing but pointed at the building behind the two wizards.

"We are considering opening it." Harry nodded, "I was going to approach you this afternoon and see what the herd thought. I'll address the merfolk, spiders and anything else that has concerns afterward."

"The stars are realigning." Firenze nodded, "Mars has moved to the house of Pluto and Venus is rising."

"Will you stay?" Harry asked.

"We were here before Mars was bright." Firenze turned and left.

"What did that all mean?" Justin asked.

"First off you need to know you can never get a straight answer out of a centaur." Harry grinned remembering the time Hagrid had told him that, "Otherwise he said they are expecting change and they have been here for a long time. I take that to also mean they have no plans on leaving if I open the school."

"How do you know?" Justin turned to him.

"I was here when Mars was bright." Harry turned and entered the school.

"What?" he asked but followed Harry in when he didn't receive an answer.

"This is the entry and ahead of us is the Great Hall." Harry opened the door, "As you see we still have the enchanted ceiling. That was a pain and a half to redo."

Justin glanced into the room and noted not only the ceiling, but the tables, dais and gleaming floor. He also couldn't miss the one spot that seemed to destroy the image of a pristine place by being a large dark spot on the floor with many cracks around it, "What happened to the floor?"

Harry grimaced as they left the hall, "The elves refuse to let it be repaired and have stopped all my efforts to fix it. They think it's as much a part of this castle as the doorways."

"Why, what happened there?" he was familiar with the elves. They didn't do things for no reason.

"That is the spot where the spells met, myself on one end and Voldemort on the other." Harry frowned, "I'd rather everyone just forget it."

"Maybe they think it should be a commemorative of the reason the school closed?" Justin offered.

"Sir Harry is there a guest for dinner?" an elf popped up and trotted at their side.

"I believe so. Justin will you be staying for dinner?" Harry turned to him.

"I'd love to." He nodded and smiled at the small elf, "Thank you."

"Rule one for joining my school." Harry offered a smile of his own, "Any being, race or creature is to be treated with the upmost respect. Anyone not adhering to that rule will be treated the same way they treated the other being, race or creature."

"What about sports and games?" Justin asked, "Quidditch can be rough even when playing legal."

"As long as the plays are legal you are fine." He explained, "It's when someone cheats that I have a problem."

"How many elves do you have?" Justin asked as they approached a gargoyle.

"Milkyway." Harry said. The gargoyle jumped out of the way and he continued up the stairs, "Around one hundred."

Justin followed him up the stairs slightly bewildered. At the top Harry opened a door and entered, Justin again followed him through. It was a circular room with many books and pictures amongst other things.

"This is my office." Harry took the seat behind the desk, "It is considered the Headmaster's office."

"Harry my boy, what is happening?" one of the portraits asked.

"Albus this is Justin." Harry introduced them, "He is asking me to reopen the school."

"About time." Muttered several portraits.

"Dare we hope to speak with someone with at least half a brain?" another asked.

"Severus behave." Albus' portrait spoke before turning to Justin, "Lovely to meet you. May I ask why you are here and not at that new school?"

"A new movement has begun." Harry frowned at the portrait, "A dislike of purebloods. The headmaster is not allowing purebloods to attend his school after this year."

"Preposterous." Several of the paintings gasped and huffed.

"So has begun the next war." The portrait that Albus had called Severus stated.

"I hope to stop it now rather than wait for a worse time." Harry told them shutting them all up, "I will reopen the school and we will be teaching that we are one magical society not a group of purebloods, a group of halfbloods and a group of muggleborns all shoved together."

"Good luck." Severus hesitated, "I suppose if anyone can accomplish something as insane as that it would be you."

"Why thank you Severus." Harry grinned, "I believe that is the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Don't get used to it." He growled.

"I wouldn't dare." Harry chuckled and turned back to Justin, "Tell me about this summer class you want."

"I think all first year students should be taught about the other facets of our society." Justin spoke eagerly, "Don't separate them in any way. Tell them the rules you expect them to adhere to and what the consequences are if they don't. Then stick to the plan."

"What about older years, those who come for the first time?" Harry asked.

"If someone is a seventh year and this is their first year at this school make them attend." He insisted, "One of the punishments could be attending again to remind them what they should have remembered."

"How much time do you think the classes will take?" Harry prodded.

"Depends if its punishment or orientation." Justin explained, "Punishment will last however long you deem necessary. Orientation could probably be done in four hours a day in a month or so if that."

"Enough time to understand what a muggleborn is, how they were raised and some of the things they have to go through." Harry nodded, "Then the same for the pureblood customs and things. The only problem is we still have the division. Muggleborn vs Pureblood with halfbloods trapped in the middle."

"Then change the name." Justin suggested.

"First generation for muggleborn." Harry said thoughtfully, "Second generation for everyone else. It won't matter if they're a halfblood or a pureblood who can trace their ancestors back to the time of the founders."

"That sounds promising." Justin agreed.

They worked until dinner. The house elves brought in enough to feed ten people and Harry smiled at them, "Thank you all, good job."

A few pops and they were alone again. They served themselves and as they ate Justin started asking questions, "How did you find out you were the heir by conquest?"

"That is a long story." Harry tried to beg off.

"I have time." Justin grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

_*****Flash back*****_

"Harry?" Luna called as she entered his home.

"In the kitchen Luna." He replied, "Are you hungry?"

"Do you have any pudding?" she asked as she entered the room and moved to sit at the table.

"Of course I do." He floated a full bowl over to her followed by a spoon, "How are you?"

"I'm fine." She replied and began to eat.

"And Rolf?" He asked turning back to the stove.

"He asked me to go on safari with him." She hesitated when he dropped his spoon on the stove, "He also asked me to marry him."

"When do you go?" he asked.

"Soon." She replied, "I wanted to know if you would give me away?"

"I don't think…" it was all the farther he got before she had moved across the kitchen and pulled him into a hug.

"Daddy has been dead for a year." She whispered, "I wouldn't trust anyone but you replace him."

"Of course I will try." Harry turned in her arms and pulled her close, "How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not leaving you forever." Luna pulled back and frowned up at him, "We are planning a few years worth of trips and then coming back to have kids. We'll want them to be close to their godfather. Besides we'll need a babysitter for mini-safaris."

Harry chuckled, "I suppose I won't wither and die in just a few years."

"You're still an auror. Neville and Hannah are still around." She gave him another squeeze, "Hogwarts is still there too."

"What?" Harry pulled back and looked down at his friend.

"The nargles are telling me Rolf is in need of my expertise." Luna didn't answer his question as she turned and left.

The wedding was different yet still lovely. Harry wore the yellow robes with as much dignity as he could muster. And his smile looked genuine as he waved at the happy couple riding the thestral away. Neville and Hannah were beside him and invited him to dinner as the guests were leaving. At dinner Harry was still distracted by Luna's comment from weeks before.

"Harry, are you alright?" Neville asked.

"Yes sorry." He looked sheepish, "Luna and I had a conversation a few weeks ago and I still have it on my mind."

"Anything important?" he asked.

"She said that you and Hannah are still here." He explained how she had told him he wasn't alone, "Then she said so is Hogwarts. I haven't gotten her to explain what she meant."

"Maybe you should go find out." Neville suggested, "Do you want me to come along?"

"Not the first time." Harry shook his head. He was sure it would be overwhelming and didn't want anyone to see him crying like a baby.

"It might be a good idea to have someone to lean on." Hannah suggested, she wasn't fooled at all.

"I'll be fine." Harry grinned at her, "But if I'm not back in a week come looking for me."

"Tell us when you go then." Neville chuckled, "Or I'll never know when to come after you."

"I'll go tomorrow morning." Harry chuckled too, "I doubt I'll even get past the gates. People have been trying to get in for the last ten years."

"Let me know how it goes." Neville instructed him as he stood to leave.

"I will Dad." He smirked.

Harry arrived in Hogsmeade early in the morning. He gazed at the buildings that were beginning to show they had been abandoned. The town hadn't lasted long when the school didn't reopen. A major part of their business had been the students converging on the village during the winter months and then coming back after graduation for the nostalgia. That had also stopped after the battle. Harry made his way to the gates and stood back just looking in. For a while he was lost in the memories of the battle.

Ron had died in the battle; he had stepped between Harry and the curse Harry hadn't seen Bellatrix throw. He'd been distracted fighting Voldemort. Why they thought he should have been able to save Ron he didn't know. The twins were the only Weasleys who could stand to be around him since then. They understood Ron loved him like a brother. Hermione understood too but she couldn't deal with seeing him. He didn't blame her. Their daughter would turn nine this year. Ron had never even known she was pregnant.

Once he was able to shake off those thoughts he turned to the gates. People had been trying to get into the school since Minerva had closed them some ten years ago. When she was asked why she closed them she had answered that Hogwarts had told her to do it. Even she couldn't get them back open. They had opened another school in an old part of London. It was well hidden in an old abandoned industrial park. It had been easy enough to hide and convert it.

Harry finally moved forward and put his hand on the gate, which unexpectedly swung forward. It took him several moments before he could react. He gingerly stepped through the gate and it closed behind him. When it did the weight of the magic pouring off the building drove him to his knees. He was gasping for air for a few moments before he realized what it meant. Hogwarts was accepting him and placing the wards on his shoulders. He would be the headmaster when the school was repaired.

He wandered across the grounds and through the school for hours. He relived portions of the battle as he made his way around. When he finally forced himself to enter the Great Hall he did it with a lot of trepidation. Ron had died in that room. Others had too, namely Voldemort and Bellatrix, but Ron's was the most important one. He knew exactly where Ron had fallen and he stood over the spot with tears streaming down his face. He didn't realize he had dropped to his knees until sometime later when he was roused by the ghosts.

"Headmaster." The Bloody Baron's voice broke though to him and he raised his head to see the ghosts.

There were a lot of new ones amongst the normal ones he remembered. Filch's ghost was still pushing a broom around with a ghostly Mrs. Norris rubbing at his ankles. He'd fallen to a killing curse when he had used his broom to knock a death eater off a seventh year girl who was injured. Several adults he didn't know where in the group. He'd heard that they had been family of students that had survived. Bellatrix's ghost screamed and jumped at him from the crowd. She tried to grab his throat and Harry shivered at the chill.

"Bellatrix you're a ghost you can't hurt me." He told her when she turned and tried to have a second go, "The worst you can do is give me a slight chill."

"No." she glared at her hands, "The Dark Lord will call me back."

"He can't." Harry told her, "He died too."

"No he can't." she whispered, "He's immortal."

"Nope." Harry frowned at the woman. She would breed hate as long as she stayed, "Do you wish to join him? Follow him in this next step?"

"Yes." She looked up at him with that insane glint in her eye, "How do I do it?"

Harry performed the spell that would send a ghost on. Aurors were one of the few authorized to do so. But the ghost had to be willing to go or it wouldn't work, "Does anyone else wish to move on?"

"I do." Helena Ravenclaw floated forward, "The diadem is gone and I have no reason to stay." She turned to the Baron, "Do as you wish I will not stop you."

Harry did the spell again and turned to the Baron, "I have not yet paid my penance." The ghost answered the unasked question.

"Is there anyone from Ravenclaw?" Harry asked the crowd of ghosts.

"I was." A woman floated forward.

"Would you be willing to accept the post as house ghost?" he asked.

"I will." She nodded.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"In life I was known as Melissa Dearborn." She offered, "I won't take her title. You'll have to give me another."

"How did you get your nickname Friar?" he asked.

"Students gave them to us for the most part." Nick answered instead.

"Once we get to know you we'll give you a new name." Harry agreed, "I'm going to have to do a lot of rebuilding. Are the elves still around?"

"We is Master." A group of pops had him turning to view the hundred or so elves. Only one spoke, "We can't be repairing. Only cooking and cleaning."

"That explains a lot." He knelt down to her level, "I had noticed everything was clean. I won't be here full time to do these repairs. But when I am meals for me and my helpers would be welcome."

"Yes Master." They popped away leaving him with the ghosts.

"There aren't any helpers." The Baron spoke, "Until it is repaired only you are allowed."

"They have a new school now so I suppose my speed will have to do." Harry sighed, "Where do I start?"

 _ ***** End Flash back*****_

"Did your friend know what was going on?" Justin asked as he paused, "The girl that got married."

"I suspect Luna did know." Harry grinned in remembrance of the girl she had been back then, "You may know her. Lady Scamander?"

"I have heard of her." Justin smiled, "I may have to make my way over to meet her."

"She will be pleased to meet the person who talked me into re-opening the school." Harry chuckled, "Though she may already be on her way. The nargles keep her informed of the important goings on."

"Nargles?" Justin asked but was cut off by the floo flaring.

"It's about time Harry." An old woman's face appeared in the fire.

"Luna dearest, may I introduce Justin Brown." Harry ignored her comment.

"Hello Justin." She smiled at him, "Don't allow the wrackspurts to deflect his attention. He has a terrible case of them."

"You are terribly mean to me." Harry observed lightly.

"No meaner than you need me to be." She smiled serenely, "Will you be opening on September first?"

"The goal is actually earlier." He offered, "Justin has some wonderful ideas. Would you be terribly angry if I don't restart the train?"

"No the time for the train is past." She shook her head, "Portkeys to the main gates is what is needed now. It will help with the day students."

"Shall we not even bother with the dorms then?" he asked.

"No you will have students that require a place to live." She looked over the rim of her glasses at him, "There are children in a similar boat that you yourself were once in. They need looking after."

"We will remedy that." He growled, "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"You won't be adopting these." She explained, "Until you open you won't have any reason to know."

"Any suggestions on teachers?" he asked skipping past the comment.

"No but the Goblins will be delighted to be officially included at last." She grinned, "Until next time Harry."

"Good bye Luna." He replied but she was already gone.

"Is she a seer?" Justin asked in awe.

"In a manner of speaking." Harry shrugged, "She is unique."

"Nargles and wrackspurts?" he asked.

"Never have figured out what they are." Harry shrugged, "I am guessing it's what she calls whatever it is that shows the future."

"You know you don't look one hundred and twenty." Justin observed.

"I know." He grinned but didn't explain any further. Instead he changed the subject, "I don't know how you feel about it but I do not wish to include divination. I've never had good experiences with it and I think it is one of those things where you have it or you don't. I see no reason to have a class for it."

"I didn't know there were people that set against it." Justin looked a bit shocked, "I think you are correct that a true seer wouldn't need a class to tell them how to do it though."

"I was the subject of a prophecy." Harry explained a bit sheepishly, "That is why I hate them."

"That bad?" Justin asked.

"Worse." Harry took a deep breath, "It said a boy that would be born at the end of July would have the power to defeat the dark lord. Said dark lord had people who heard part of it and he decided on two boys. He found me first, killed my parents. I think you know the rest of the story."

"I had no idea that was all started by a prophecy." Justin was shocked, "Especially one made before you were even born."

"The official recording of the prophecy was broken so they couldn't prove there actually was one." Harry grinned.

"I've never heard of one breaking." Justin was confused, "The charm that creates and protects the orbs should keep that from happening."

"When it is sort of thrown down the stairs it will break." Harry grinned.

"You're not upset?" he asked.

"Not in the least." Harry chuckled, "It was full of doom, gloom and death. After about three hours I was glad Neville had smashed the thing."

"Why did it take you three hours?" Justin asked.

"That's how long it took before the person who actually heard it told me what it said." Harry explained, "We actually cleared the whole room that day. Although a few prophecies may have made it through."

"I see." He nodded, "What did she mean about the same boat you were once in?"

"Luna is one of the first who figured out that I was abused as a child." He offered, "Others figured it out later but she realize while we were still in school."

"Who in their right mind would have abused their savior?" Justin knew most of the story after all.

"The muggle relatives I was sent to live with." Harry wasn't sure why he was explaining, "Luna was one of the few that knew and I was hiding it well until I became an auror."

 _ *****Flashback*****_

"Potter!" Robards yelled and Harry jumped up from his desk and met him in the hall, "You are familiar with muggle settings correct?"

"Yes sir." He replied.

"Take Simmons with you and check out the living conditions here." He handed over a slip of paper.

"Check them out for what?" Harry hadn't had a case like this.

"McGonagall asked us to check it out." He shrugged, "She visited the kid but the parents said no."

"Ok." Harry shrugged.

He was aware that not all muggle families could handle the idea of magic being real. He did briefly wonder why aurors weren't sent when his relatives tried to refuse to let him go to Hogwarts but he pushed that aside as they headed to the muggle address. They made it to the address within a few minutes and were approaching the door when they heard yelling.

"You are an abomination." A man's voice yelled.

"If I'm so bad why not just send me off with that lady?" A child responded.

"No child of mine will be a freak." Harry stiffened as the man continued to yell, "I will beat it out of you if that's what it takes."

A smack and thump had Harry busting down the door and hexing a muggle man. He could hear his partner dealing with the child. When the man went down a woman screamed and he felt her jump on his back. He pointed his wand back at her and sent a stunner and was prepared to begin on the man again when a stunner hit the man on the floor. Seething Harry glared at his partner.

"Harry, calm down or I'll be forced to call Shacklebolt on top of already calling for Robards." Simmons stated.

Harry looked at the man and woman on the floor before he just collapsed where he stood and leaned against the wall beside him. He was startled when he felt a pair of bony arms clutch at his arm. He looked up and saw the boy in tears with a hand print bruise on the side of his face.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Harry put his arm around the kid and pulled him into a hug, "You're welcome."

"What…" Robards yelled when he entered the room. However he was stopped mid-sentence seeing Harry on the floor hugging a young boy.

"I'll explain." Simmons offered and pulled the man back out the door.

A few minutes later the men returned and Robards looked down at his auror, "Potter, do you want to explain?"

"Not particularly." He replied not looking up.

"If I don't get a good explanation I'll be putting you on suspension." He added gruffly.

"Would suspension adversely affect my ability to adopt a child?" he finally looked up.

"It would most people." Robards sighed at the look of pain on Harry's face, "You can probably get away with it though. I'd still like to know what happened?"

"My Dad was yelling at me." The boy offered, "He hit me and I fell against the wall. Then he came in and saved me."

"Thank you for telling me." Robards finally knelt down to the boy's level, "Are you Evan?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Do you have any siblings?" he asked.

"Sort of." He answered.

"Did something happen to them?" Harry asked softly.

"I think they ran away." Evan offered, "Dad won't talk about them at all and Mum just grumbles that they were weird and left before I was born. I think maybe they were like me."

"How many?" Harry asked.

"Two I think." He replied, "I saw a picture once but it was taken away and thrown in the fire before I got a good look at it."

"Maybe we can find them and you can be reunited." Robards offered and at Harry's look he added, "In the mean time I think staying with Auror Potter would be fine."

"Why don't you go talk to Auror Simmons." Harry pointed at his partner and helped the boy to his feet, "I have to help Auror Robards in here."

"What's an auror?" He asked still holding onto Harry's arm.

"Kind of like the bobbies." Harry supplied.

"Ok." Evan let go and followed Auror Simmons out the door.

"You grew up muggle." Robards had put the pieces together, "You were an abused child."

"I suppose." He agreed quietly.

"You were called a freak and beaten?" He suggested, "You had no way to defend yourself."

"Their words were 'we tried to beat that nonsense out of him'." Harry whispered.

"This isn't the same, one hit doesn't constitute abuse." Robards mumbled.

"He wasn't going to stop with just one hit." Harry growled.

"I've had Simmons call for a legilimens." He poked at Harry's shoulder, "I want you to take the boy to St. Mungo's and have them do a full scan. If he is in good shape take him back to the office. If not send me a patronus and stay with him."

 _ *****end flashback*****_


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you adopt him?" Justin asked.

"No we found his brothers." Harry shook his head, "They had both run away from home at the age of eleven. A set of twins and they didn't know about the younger brother. Evidentially he was the replacement. But the twins were in good shape. They had found their way to an orphanage and claimed to have been abandoned. Then they sent a letter via muggle post and were admitted to Hogwarts, one in Ravenclaw and one in Hufflepuff a year or two ahead of me."

"Did you get suspended?" he asked.

"No but I was sent for psychiatric evaluation." He grinned, "Spent 2 years talking to a mind healer when I wasn't working or repairing this place. We were able to work through a lot of my stuff. They never sent me on a suspected abuse case again though."

"The history books said you didn't marry but had three kids." He raised an eyebrow, "Where they all like Evan?"

"Yes." He agreed, "James was the first one. I thought it was rather fitting since my father's name was James and any kid I would have had would have been named James."

"Then came Al and Lily." He nodded.

"Lily was actually named Isabella but hated her name. Her abuser was her mother whom she was named after." Harry grinned happily, "She asked if she could use my mother's name."

"At what point did you move into the castle?" Justin asked.

"I had mostly finished by the time I started to adopt kids." Harry shrugged, "The charm in the Great Hall wasn't done yet amongst a few other things. When Lily joined James and Al at BAM I started spending more time here again. Once they were all on their own I sold my house and moved in here. I retired from the aurors at the same time."

"Were you finished before you moved in?" Justin asked.

"Yes I finished the charm in the hall last." He sighed, "It was a pain. Merlin, look at the time. Do you want to use my floo or stay overnight?"

"The floo if you don't mind." Justin stood, "I live with my parents at the moment and they're probably wondering where I've been all day."

"Most likely." Harry grinned, "Please keep this a secret until we're more prepared. You may tell your parents that you may have another teaching job and that you'll have more visits before you're sure."

"What's your floo address?" Justin asked before he left.

"Harry Potter, Scotland." He grinned, "Not too many magicals live up this way anymore."

Justin left and Harry sighed relaxing in his chair. He waited a few moments before he turned to the hat, "What do you think, sorting or not?"

"Very difficult." The hat told him, "Separating could bring back the old hatred which is the opposite way you want the school to go. But on the other hand it is tradition."

"What about changing the qualifications for the houses?" he asked.

"You already moved the dorms and classes from the dungeon." The Baron commented as he entered the room, "Will you change the names?"

"No the names are part of history." Harry waved him off, "I won't change the house symbols either. I just think we can say something other than bravery for the lions and ambition for the snakes. I still believe that song had a larger impact than you thought."

"I suppose." The hat agreed, "I could call them chivalry, scholarly, loyalty and determination."

"All houses could have them." Harry sat up straighter, "You could say all houses require people with those four traits in different quantities. Gryffindors more courage. Ravenclaws have scholars. Hufflepuffs have loyalty. Finally Slytherins have determination. But they all contain all four."

"That is a mouth full." The hat observed.

"More time for you to sing." Harry grinned.

"You know I've had a song ready for years and now you're making me change it." The hat huffed.

"Was your song about equality and getting along?" Harry asked.

"Something like that." It sniffed.

"Hogwarts is pleased." The Baron spoke again, "Both about reopening and the direction you are taking her in."

"Good." Harry nodded.

"What would you do if she hadn't agreed?" Severus asked.

"Stop." Harry shrugged, "I'd rather leave her closed than open her up against her wishes or go against her ideals. What did you think of Justin?"

"He seems competent." Severus offered.

"That is high praise coming from you." Harry scratched his chin, "Any objections?" None of the portraits made a sound, "Very well the motion carries and we'll enlist Justin to help us reopen." He stood and went to the floo and tossed in a handful of powder before getting on his knees, "Neville how are you?"

Justin stepped into the library from the floo and dusted off his robes. His book was still lying on the table so he picked it up and left the library to find his mother.

"Finally finish reading?" she asked not having been aware he had been gone most of the day.

"Not quite. I've been gone on a job interview." He plopped the book down, "I think I may have gotten it."

"Really?" she turned to him, "That was quick. Do you want dinner?"

"I have to meet with them a bit more but it looks very promising." He grinned, "I actually ate dinner with the man I was talking with."

"How far away will you be?" she asked well aware that BAM was the only decent school around.

"Within portkey distance." He grinned.

"Well that's reassuring. At least you won't be off planet." She huffed, "Where will you be?"

"I don't want to say until I'm surer of my position." He shrugged, "I don't want to press my luck."

"I will be told before you leave right?" she demanded.

"I'll be letting you know before I leave." He agreed.

"When did you leave today?" she wondered, "I never heard the floo go off."

"I got tired of reading and went for a walk." He grinned, "I ran across a man looking for a charms professor for his school and we talked for a few hours. I wanted to make sure I wasn't walking into a similar situation as BAM."

"Good thing you took that walk." She shook her head and left the room wondering where he had gone to find someone like that.

"We spent yesterday talking about me so today I want to hear about you." Harry insisted when the Justin arrived the next morning.

"Ok, I received my Mastery in charms about six years ago at the age of twenty two." He began, "I went to teach at BAM after that. I was on one year probation then I became the charms master for the school."

"Tell me about growing up." Harry smiled.

"Well my parents are Mark and Emily Brown, both are magicals." He shrugged, "I was sent to muggle primary because my great aunt said it would be a good idea."

"The seer Lavender Brown?" Harry asked.

"Yes, does that bother you?" he asked.

"Nope, I don't mind seers just the prophecies." He grinned, "Lavender found out long ago I didn't want to know what my future held. We were in the same year and house."

"Oh." He didn't know what to say so he just went on, "She said I needed to go to muggle primary so I went. It was unpleasant and I hated her for years for making me go."

"Do you still?" Harry asked.

"No." he grinned, "Once I was teaching it helped me relate to the mug… first generation magicals. I still hated the primary school though."

Harry chuckled for a moment, "How did the transition from muggle primary to magical secondary go?"

"Not bad." He grinned, "In fact I think I was better off than most, even if I didn't want to admit that at the time. I had the best of both worlds a magical knowledge from home and the experience of a structured school. I have even thanked Aunt Lavender for insisting that my parents send me there."

"What was your experience at BAM like as a student?" Harry continued

"I enjoyed the work, I liked learning." He stated firmly, "But the location leaves something to be desired. It is an old industrial area that was cleaned up and transformed but to me it always felt dead and depressing. Hogwarts feels more alive with just you in it than that school did being full of children. It didn't feel magical."

"Hogwarts is unique, I'm not sure I know enough to explain it. But she is sentient." Harry grinned, "I'm not sure even after a thousand years of students BAM will feel less dead because it wasn't made to be magical. It was made to serve a purpose."

The fire flared pulling their attention away from the conversation. A woman's face appeared, "Hello Daddy."

"Lily flower." Harry responded, "How are you dear?"

"I'm fine but I've got a question." She grinned at him mischievously.

"I've got company is it a private question?" he asked.

"Not particularily." She shrugged, "It's about Hogwarts."

"Well ask away then." He indicated for her to continue.

"James said that Al talked to Luna yesterday and she said you are going to reopen Hogwarts." She said all I one breath, "Is it true and do you need a teacher or ten?"

"Yes love it is true." Harry nodded and indicated Justin, "I was going to call you three today after I finish interviewing my prospective charms master. May I introduce you to Justin Brown."

"Aren't you the charms master at BAM?" She asked.

"Not any longer." He shook his head, "Headmaster Major told us before Christmas that next year first year purebloods will be turned away."

"What?" she yelled, "But that's preposterous?"

"Hence the reason we are reopening Hogwarts." Harry told her nonchalantly.

"Good." She nodded determinedly, "You will be counting Megan and Morgan as students and probably James' and Al's kids too."

"Most likely." He agreed, "We only want people who believe in equality. We are dropping blood status and using first and second generation to describe their exposure to the magical world. If you are muggleborn you are first generation everyone else is second."

"I like that." She grinned, "I have my mastery in potions."

"I know you were my next candidate." He acknowledged, "What do you think Justin? As my Deputy Headmaster I need your input."

"I believe Potion Mistress Baker would be a fine addition to our school." Justin grinned goofily; she was well known and extremely good.

"We won't be starting proper until September first." Harry smirked, "But you will be expected to help with the mandatory summer session for all new students probably in July."

"Just enough time to get my affairs in order." She agreed, "When is our first meeting?"

"Let me get a few more teachers first." He shrugged, "I'll let you know."

"Should I tell James and Al to expect a call?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm not sure how it would look to have the headmaster and three professors related." Harry said uncertainly.

"Didn't I tell you I'm adopted?" she teased, "I am not related to the two of them at all."

"I don't think it will be a problem." Justin offered, "Especially since we're just beginning. Hiring people you know to help you get off the ground is expected."

"Besides James is a terrible teacher." Lily offered, "I was thinking more of the school healer. That is if you can steal him from St. Mungo's."

"A pediatrician on staff might be a good idea." Harry nodded, "Yes please tell them to give me a call soon."

"Bye Daddy." She grinned largely.

"Bye love." Harry shook his head.

"What does Al do?" Justin asked.

"He has his mastery in Transfiguration." Harry offered.

"Healer, Potions, Charms and Transfiguration are good then." He nodded, "We need herbology, defense, history and astronomy to fill out the rest of the core. Then runes, arthmancy, alchemy, Apparition and Muggle Studies take care of the extras."

"We have a herbologist." Harry corrected, "You missed Care of Magical Creatures."

"Creatures are part of defense aren't they?" he looked up from his notes.

"I don't want people to just learn to defend themselves when they've made an error." Harry explained, "If you know how to properly greet a hippogriff then you don't need to necessarily defend against it."

"There's a proper way?" he asked.

"This is why you didn't know there are Centaurs still around." Harry pointed out, "I didn't agree with Dean when he took that out of the curriculum. I understand the professor got hurt but if he knew what he was doing he wouldn't have. Dean should have just hired a better professor."

"Who will you hire?" Justin asked.

"I have a few people I can contact to get ideas." Harry shrugged.

"Who did you get for Herbology?" Justin was poised to write the name on his notes.

"Neville said he would for a year or two." Harry told him.

"You don't mean Neville Longbottom do you?" Justin was wide eyed.

"Yes why?" Harry turned back to the man.

"How many outrageously talented people do you know?" He asked in shock.

"Neville is one day younger than me." Harry shrugged, "We shared a dorm with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan."

"Finnegan from the Irish distillery?" he asked, "The one who makes the best whiskey in the world."

"Yes." He answered nonchalantly.

"I repeat myself how many outrageously talented people do you know?" Justin was in awe.

Before he could reply the fire flared again and two identical men entered the room.

"Harry old chap…" one began.

"How are you…" the second continued seamlessly.

"We've heard you're…"

"Reopening the school…"

"What do we get…"

"To teach?"

"There isn't any way I'm letting either one or the both of you loose in my school when it is full of children." Harry chuckled, "I am not as insane as Dumbledore liked to pretend he was."

"Barmy." Albus' portrait interrupted, "I was going for barmy."

"Which reminds me, Justin add hall monitors." Harry pointed at him.

"Well hello…"

"Who do we…"

"Have here?" the twins again spoke in that tennis like manner.

"Justin Brown." Harry introduced him, "A great nephew of Lavender's. Justin, meet the two oldest children alive, Fred and George Weasley."

"A pleasure." Justin stood and shook each of their hands, "Maybe you can answer my question."

"What question…" George asked.

"Is that?" Fred finished.

"How many outrageously talented people does he know?" Justin loved how they talked.

"If he knows you somehow you become outrageously talented." Fred summed it up, "You'll be next."

"He's already talented." Harry waved them off, "I managed to steal him away from BAM."

"I heard they lost their charms master." George nodded and took a seat.

"So what are you two really doing here?" Harry asked.

"Just came to start mischief." Fred answered.

"You do excel in that." Harry agreed, "I have a favor to ask."

"Which Weasley would you like us to speak to?" they asked together.

"Bill or Charlie I imagine." Harry frowned, "I'll need a good care of magical creature's professor. Not one that lets his arm be snapped off by an enraged hippogriff. I want one who knows how to treat them. That's why I'm looking on the continent."

"Any other qualifications?" they asked.

"They cannot care about blood status." Harry told them, "We're even changing the names. We're referring to muggleborns as first generation and everyone else as second generation."

"The two of you…" Fred began

"Have decided…" George was of course next.

"To change…" Fred was beginning to look gleeful.

"The status quo?" George mirrored him.

"Harrikins is causing chaos again." They yelled together.

"Are you sure these two morons can handle the assignment?" Severus snarled from his portrait.

"Of course we can." Fred turned to him.

"How is the old dungeon bat anyway?" George also turned.

"He's fine." Harry tried to hide his chuckle when the man stalked out of the picture, "Although he wasn't too happy when I moved the potions lab out of the dungeons. I've actually closed them off for safety of course."

"How did Hogwarts react?" George turned back to him.

"She let me add on two new towers." Harry grinned, "Wait until you see the outside."

"How is the pitch?" Fred asked.

"Perfect of course." Harry huffed, "Did you not think I would?"

"Of course you would." They agreed together, "We better go start questioning people."

"Hermione would probably teach for you." George added.

"I was thinking of librarian." Harry grinned, "Would you sound her out for me?"

"Sure." George grinned.

"If you don't want to tell them who you're hiring for you might get a better response." Harry hedged.

"That was mostly mum." George pulled Harry out of his chair and gave him a hug, "Ron was her baby as much as Ginny was."

"Before we leave." Fred turned solemn.

"Gin has asked to see you." George added.

"She's in St. Mungo's with…" Fred began but turned to George.

"I don't remember what they called it." George answered his look, "She's dying."

"I'll go by this evening." Harry agreed, "What room?"

"You're a good man Harry." They said before leaving.

Justin tried to not ask but he was just about to explode. He heard Harry chuckle, "Ask your question."

"I thought the Weasleys didn't like you for some reason." He blurted out.

"Most of them… some of them don't." Harry sighed, "The youngest of the boys, his name was Ron. He was the fifth boy in our dorm and my best friend. He stepped in front of a killing curse that was meant for me. His mum, sister and one of the brothers blamed me for his death. The rest, except the twins, avoided me to keep the peace. Hermione was my other best friend and Ron's girlfriend. He never even knew she was pregnant. She had a very difficult time seeing me, though she didn't blame me like the others. Fred and George have always been my strongest supporters. They never have wavered from that."

"I'm sorry I brought it up." Justin offered.

"It's ok." He shrugged, "Summer school, what will we do this year?"

"I think it's essential we get it all set." Justin let the change in topic go, "We need to get a syllabus written up for it and contact volunteers to educate us on their races. I thought goblins, centaurs and maybe merfolk. Merfolk will be difficult since we can't communicate directly with them."

"I know a spell that will interpret both ways." Harry offered.

"Excellent." Justin grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

"Add acromatulas to your list of races." Harry tapped his paper.

"You know where to find some?" Justin looked up shocked the shook his head and answered himself, "Of course you do."

"There are some that live in the forest." Harry explained with a grin, "I helped them move into a better nest before I began to build."

"Helped?" he asked curious.

"I went and dug it much farther from the school than their old nest. " Harry explained, "I told them they had a choice, move into the new cave and keep their numbers reasonable or I'd do it for them."

"How did they take to that?" Justin asked.

"They grumbled the whole way." He chuckled, "But I had done my homework and their new home was much more to their liking than the old one was. As far as their numbers go I put them in the same area as the Spider Eating Bats so that is managed."

"They can only eat small spiders though." He responded.

"Dead small ones don't get any bigger." Harry offered with a smile.

Justin returned home earlier that evening so that Harry could visit the woman in the hospital. He hoped it all went well. His mother was waiting for him with a cup of hot coco.

"How did it go?" Ellen asked.

"I've got it." He sighed, "But it's going to be a lot more work than BAM."

"More pay?" she asked.

"You know we haven't even mentioned pay." He chuckled, "I'll try to remember to address that tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is New Year's Eve." Ellen pouted, "I was counting on your help to prepare."

"Mum, what I'm going to be doing in the next months is big." He shook his head, "Don't even count on me being home every night."

"Justin, I don't know about this." She said concerned, "What is going on?"

"I can't say yet." He grinned, "But when it comes out, I think you'll be pretty proud of me."

"I'm always proud of you." She offered with a grin, "It doesn't mean I'm not concerned."

Justin arrived with a new set of questions but the commotion in the room didn't allow him to ask anything. The room was filled and he could see Harry at his desk with a large smile. It took several moments before Harry realized he had arrived.

"Justin good of you to make it." They quieted as Harry spoke and every eye turned to him.

"Morning Headmaster." He grinned ignoring the crowd, "How was your evening?"

"Not bad." He shrugged, "I was able to do a spell that might cure her or at least give her a better quality of life for the time she has. They needed more power."

"I'm glad you could help. I know how worried you were." He nodded and turned to the twins, "Fred and George, nice to see you again."

"Look it's the outrageously talented Justin Brown." The twins declared together.

"You two are too much." Justin chuckled, "Do I get to meet the rest?"

"Of course." one of them spoke, "This is our family."

"At least the old ones." The other added.

"Not nice Fred." A woman with slightly wild white hair spoke, "Unfortunately I resemble that."

"But we love you anyway Hermy." The second replied he now assumed that one was George.

"Hermione Granger, librarian." She reached out a hand.

"Justin Brown, charms." He replied and shook her hand.

"He is also Deputy Headmaster." Harry added.

"Charlie Weasley, creatures." A burly man in the back waved a hand.

"Bill and my wife Fleur, runes and defense respectively." The tall thin man with scars beside a beautiful blond raised his hand.

"I thought there were more people in the room than that." Justin found a chair after the introductions.

"The twins always seem like six people." Harry shrugged.

"Are you paying better than BAM?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know what they're paying." Harry shrugged.

"What are you paying?" she grumbled as Harry gave her a mischievous grin.

He wrote down numbers and handed them out giving Justin's to him last. Justin nearly gaped at the number it was more than twice what he was paid at BAM. Of course he was Deputy Headmaster as well as a teacher.

"Each position pays differently." Harry explained, "But all include twelve month lodging and food."

"Twelve?" Hermione glanced up.

"We are also having a summer session." Harry explained, "It will be mandatory for all first time students regardless of age."

"What are you teaching?" she asked.

"You'll love it." George gave her a hug, "He's making chaos."

"We are not allowing the terms muggleborn, halfblood, halfbreed or pureblood." Harry explained, "We are first and second generation magicals."

"Why?" Fleur asked cocking her head to the side.

"Justin why don't you explain." Harry nodded to him.

"Next year BAM isn't allowing pureblood first year students." There were gasps from the new four, "I'm pureblood and quit because of that. I went to muggle primary school. while I hated it, I did learn some very valuable things. One of which really helped me see the prejudice we have in this country."

"Really?" Hermione sat forward.

"We did an exercise in class. They separated us by eye color and told us we could only play at recess in the eye color groups." He explained, "They told us that other groups weren't as good as our group, the brown eyed group. We got to play on the favorite equipment and didn't have to share. Next recess the blue eyed group was better than the rest. Then they separated us by age based on a certain date and then it was hair and skin and so on. After a week they asked us what we had learned."

"And?" Hermione prodded.

"We were with different people in every favored or unfavored group." He finished, "We had learned that we were all different but the same."

"I like that exercise. See if we can incorporate that." Harry nodded as Justin made a note.

Hermione was nodding along looking thoughtful, "Won't they just start picking on one or the other generation?"

"Not if we teach them that we are all different yet the same." Harry suggested.

"How are we teaching that?" she asked.

"Justin is working on the curriculum." Harry pointed out, "I'm finding teaches and other staff to fill all the positions. We'll work on curriculum for other classes as we go."

"You know BAM took out creatures." Charlie pointed out.

"All the more reason to have it." Harry grinned, "Even I know that if you don't treat a hippogriff with respect he'll try to take your arm off."

"We know that one well." Hermione snickered.

"Wasn't that the first time you punched someone?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hush." She huffed.

"Have you perfected your Madam Pince glare?" Charlie asked with a chuckle.

She turned her glare on him, "You tell me."

"Ohhh, she's got it." Fred shuddered in his chair.

"Only for the bad ones please." Harry snickered, "I don't want to scare all the children out of the library."

"Shall I practice my 'ohhh you're so sweet' look too?" Hermione asked.

"I'd prefer it." Fred offered with a chuckle.

"Is Luna teaching Divination?" George asked.

"No." Harry leaned back and looked up at the ceiling, "Hogwarts is not offering it."

"That is a huge shock." Fred deadpanned.

Harry chuckled and looked back down, "Did you expect any other answer?"

"Not really." George grinned, "I just wanted to get it out there."

"What about the Board of Governors?" Bill asked.

"We won't have a board." Harry shook his head, "We will allow a parental group to monitor our syllabus. I want a first generation panel to help new first generation students it would be no different than if the magical parent helped a second generation. Basic advice, act like an advisor to muggle parents and an advocate within Hogwarts. They will need to be volunteers and accompany our ambassador to first meetings. The ambassador will be meeting with every student and parent not just the first generation."

Justin was writing all the information down and he spoke, "Why an advocate?"

"Muggle parents cannot come and complain if a student is being mistreated." He explained, "They need someone who can come and see what is happening, take it back to the parents to get their input to go forward."

"Muggles can get to BAM." He agreed, "I'd forgotten that, I may have to read Hogwarts a History again."

"You've read it?" Hermione perked up.

"It's her favorite book." Harry snickered, she punched his arm and scowled at him, "Ow, you're almost as mean as Luna."

"Perhaps you should read it." She huffed.

"I have." Harry smirked at her, "Before I could begin any repairs Hogwarts insisted I read the book."

"Ha." She smacked his desk, "It's about time."

"I wonder if we're in it yet." Harry said thoughtfully.

"I'll check when I get home and owl you." Hermione offered then smacked him again when he snickered at her.

"So mean." Harry chuckled.

"You've missed tormenting me haven't you?" She accused.

"I have." He agreed, "I'll try to space it out a bit more."

"See that you do." she tried to glare but her smile broke through.

"Who else do you have?" Bill asked.

"Lily Baker for potions." Justin referred to his notes, "Neville Longbottom for Herbology. Have you heard back from your sons?"

"Yes Al agreed to do Transfiguration and James is our healer." Harry offered, "James also wants to teach a seventh year basic healing course."

"Good idea." Justin nodded making the notes, "We always need more people to apply for healer training. That leaves arithmancy, astronomy, flying/quidditch coach, grounds keeper, hall monitors and we need to decide about heads of houses."

"Hall monitors?" Fleur asked.

"For evenings and weekends." Harry explained, "I always thought the teachers were spread too thin doing it all. Do you remember how much bullying went on Bill? Heads will be separate too, Hogwarts allowed me to add an adult living space off the common room of each house. That way we won't have the Weasley twins testing pranks on first years."

"We only did that for a few weeks." Fred huffed.

"We even warned them what they would be going through." George huffed too.

"And paid them." Fred added with a nod.

"And no one ended up in the hospital either." George finished.

"I think you just proved his point." Charlie snickered.

"Which reminds me." Fred grinned wickedly.

"Is Peeves still around?" George's identical grin made Justin shudder.

"No." Harry sighed, "He moved on when he realized the kids weren't coming back."

"To bad." They sighed together.

"Any ideas for the other teachers?" Bill asked.

"I was thinking for flying I'd get one of the more recent quidditch retirees." He shrugged, "I've sent Oliver's son a note."

"Is he as insane as Oliver?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think anyone is as insane as he is." Harry grinned as the twins nodded.

"And yes Justin they mean the outrageously talented Oliver Wood who played keeper in the league five years longer than anyone in history." Fred offered.

"Figures." Justin grumbled good naturedly.

"I'm up for suggestions for history arithmacny and astronomy." Harry shrugged, "Before I forget Fleur would you be willing to speak about Veela during our summer session?"

"Sure but what do you want me to talk about?" she asked.

"Justin." Harry turned to him for the explanation.

"We aren't just covering muggles and magicals in summer session." Justin took over, "We are covering the culture of all magical races. The goblins have already agreed to provide an instructor and so have the centaurs."

"Centaurs agreed?" All the Weasleys turned to Harry.

"Firenze said they would allow someone, it's not like during our time." Harry shrugged, "I refuse to put beings like goblins, centaurs and veelas as magical creatures. They are intelligent beings not animals."

"Who are you covering in that?" Fleur asked.

"Centaurs, ghosts, goblins, house elves, merpeople, metamorphs, muggles, vampires, veelas, witches and wizards." Justin explained, "Acromantulas didn't want to participate. They said they were creatures as only a few could speak. I couldn't think of any other."

"Why metamorphs?" Hermione asked.

"I had a friend who was one." Justin frowned, "He was constantly being asked to look like someone else."

"Sounds familiar." Harry grinned, "Teddy had the same issue."

"You mean Ted Lupin don't you." Justin shook his head, "How does he fit into your circle?"

"He's my godson." Harry smiled.

"We told you." Fred started.

"Once he knows you." George grinned.

"You become outrageously talented." They finished together.

"You two are crazy." Charlie snickered.

"Says Charlie Weasley, the outrageously talented dragon handler." Fred stage whispered.

"Shut up." Bill swatted at his head.

"That's the outrageously talented curse breaker Bill Weasley who was also the first human to be moved into the previously goblin only position of manager for the curse breakers." George ducked the swat meant for his head.

"Ok back to the school for a minute." Harry snickered, "Justin, were there any other pureblood teachers at BAM?"

"No but a few may quit at the end of the year." He shrugged, "I doubt either arithmancy or astronomy will though as they are both first generation. History is a second generation with one muggle parent so I don't know which way he'll fall"

"I think you should advertise." Bill suggested, "Let people know so they can start planning."

"How does BAM find the first years?" Hermione asked.

Harry grinned mercilessly, "I provide it from the register here at Hogwarts."

"Will you provide it this year?" she asked.

"I'm still debating." Harry shrugged.

"How did you get it back?" Bill asked, "I know McGonagall took it with her."

"She had a temporary list provided by Hogwarts." Harry grinned, "Once I began repairs Hogwarts quit updating her list and I've been providing them."

"That new headmaster isn't going to be happy." Fred and George snickered together.

"Harry, are you going to allow muggle writing utensils?" Hermione asked, "I haven't written with a quill in ages and I'm not sure I remember how to do it."

"Quill usage class." Harry pointed to Justin before addressing Hermione, "We will allow them but everyone must learn how to use quills for official documentation. Goblins still require them and so does the Ministry. Muggle paper is allowed especially the lined kind so we have nice essays not the ones written at a slant like most of them were."

"That is the most sensible thing I think I've heard today." Severus' portrait spoke up.

"Severus you're making me blush." Harry grinned, "The last time I blushed this much was when you mooned me."

"I never..." He huffed but rolled his eyes, "That artist must have been an old student with a grudge."

"The back of his outfit wasn't finished." Harry explained as the Weasleys howled with laughter, "I took it back to the shop and insisted they complete it. I didn't want to get mooned anymore."

"I really wish you could quit telling that story." Severus huffed.

"This is the very first time I've told it." Harry snickered at him.

"I still wish for it to be the last." Severus glared, "Just think what I'll do to you in your portrait to get back at you."

"But I'm an old man with glasses." Harry protested, "You wouldn't hit an old man who wears glasses would you?"

"I most definitely would." Severus nodded, "Ask Dumbledore."

Harry turned around to the large portrait behind his chair, "Did he really?"

"Yes and I deserved it." Albus waved him off.

"You most assuredly did." Severus nodded.

"Are they always like this?" Justin asked.

"Most assuredly." Harry grinned as Severus' portrait huffed again.

"At least you haven't been without entertainment." Fred observed.

"No, though my entertainment hasn't been without headaches." Harry offered, "Next on the agenda, who do we advertise with?"

"I think the periodicals for astronomy, history, alchemy, and would work." Justin offered, "Flying, grounds, heads of houses and hall monitors in the Prophet, Muggle studies is part of our summer curriculum I'm not sure we need that one."

"We can offer it." Harry shrugged, "What do you think Hermione?"

"As long as you get someone who is in the current century and preferably in the right decade." She shook her head, "Students may want to learn the new technologies and current events."

"Your teacher wasn't I take it." Justin smiled.

"She hadn't lived in the muggle world for nearly twenty years." Hermione huffed, "I wouldn't dare try to teach it and I live there half the time now."

"That is a point." Harry sat back in his chair, "Drop muggle studies. Those that want an OWL or NEWT on it can learn in the summer session. That way the teacher is back in the muggle world keeping up with advances all winter instead of teaching the same thing year after year and it being decades out of touch."

"I agree that's best." Hermione nodded.

"Shall we separate the classes and discipline?" Justin asked, "That way discipline problems aren't mixed in with new students."

"If they need more time in discipline we'll lengthen each day rather than give them more days." Harry nodded in agreement, "We'll have the first and second years in the mornings, new older students in the afternoon, which will be everyone this year. Any students wanting OWL and NEWT muggle studies can come in the morning this year, though it will have to wait a few days before we start. Next year they can be in the afternoon with the new older students."

Justin nodded, "If we have any discipline issues next year they can be in a separate section in the afternoon and require mornings if they need more time."

"You two work well together." Bill observed.

"What I don't think of he does." Harry grinned.

The fire flared and Harry turned and grinned widely when a woman stepped through, "Lily, how are you dear?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Fine, James and Al are behind me." She looked for a seat, "Uncle twins how are you?"

"Fine as frog's hair." They replied together.

"How fine is frog's hair?" James asked he had arrived just after Lily.

"Very fine." They grinned at James, "How's the doc?"

"Doc is doing well." James grinned, "Excited to be part of this."

"Me too." Al agreed as he entered, "How are you dad?"

"I'm good." Harry replied as they took seats.

"What?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, "You didn't say fine."

"I'm not allowed to use that word when asked how I am." He huffed.

"It was banned from his vocabulary that time he was in St. Mungo's with ten broken bones." Lily grinned, "He tried to tell us he was fine."

"Wasn't that the time that you had been in the fight with five vicious criminals?" Fred asked.

"And were unconscious for a week?" George added.

"They hit him with seven different dark hexes." Al agreed.

"And got me banned from the injury ward." James added with a smirk.

"Yes that time." Harry rolled his eyes, "I was fine."

"No you weren't." five of them yelled at him.

"I see." Justin grinned, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Not another one." Harry groaned.

"I'm glad." Hermione grinned, "I was so sick of hearing 'I'm fine Hermione' that I could scream."

"Can we get back to the school now?" Harry asked.

"What teachers are we missing?" Al asked, "Scor may be interested."

"Astronomy and History in the core classes." Harry answered, "Post second year we have Bill for runes and Charlie for creatures the rest are open."

"Scor would probably take arithmancy." Al nodded, "What about his dad? He might be willing to be a head of house now that Astoria has passed. He needs to get out of the house now and then."

"I thought so too." Harry agreed, "No Fred you can't be head of Gryffindor and neither can you George."

"Not fair." Fred huffed.

"I'm going to ask Hannah to be head for Hufflepuff so she and Neville don't have to be separated." Harry went on to explain, "I've ask Luna to do Ravenclaw and she's consulting the nargles. I'm considering Lavender for Gryffindor, what do you think Justin?"

"She'll agree." He nodded making notes as he spoke, "She'll probably want to offer divination lessons for any who want to learn."

"I suppose I can tolerate that." Harry stood, "Lunch time."

The group moved to the Great Hall and continued to chat on the way. For Harry walking to lunch with Hermione, Fred and George brought a wave of nostalgia over him and he was fairly quiet during the walk. Harry usually just ate in his office so when they arrived he paused for a moment before clapping his hands. An elf popped into the room.

"Willy, sorry I forgot to ask for a small table on the floor." Harry looked a bit worried, "Would you mind changing it?"

"Yes Headmaster." Will snapped his fingers twice and the table was set up like he wanted.

"Thank you Willy." He nodded, "Just send up lunch whenever you have it ready."

"Yes Headmaster." He replied and popped away. The food showed up immediately.

"Harry I forgot to mention I have an idea for a music teacher." Justin claimed as they took seats, "A friend of mine named Theo Barns. He went on to study music in a university as well as studying for his magical mastery. He does voice, instruments and even frogs."

"Have him owl me for an interview." Harry agreed, "If anyone else has anything I'm all ears."

The afternoon went quickly and everyone but Justin left with their minds set on finding more people to fill positions. The two of them were ensconced back in Harry's office and were discussing plans when several owls flew in. Harry stopped and opened the missives and relayed the information to Justin for his notes.

"Luna agrees to be head of Ravenclaw." He stated and picked up the next, "Hannah for Hufflepuff, she likes the fact we're separating the jobs. Harrison Wood agrees to flying and quidditch. Scorpus is a yes for arithmancy, magical theory and will sponsor the gobstone club."

"Do the other clubs have sponsors?" Justin asked.

"Yes." Harry gave him first the club list and then the summer list as he spoke, "Only astronomy isn't sponsored but I'm betting the astronomy professor will take it. Summer classes are all staffed too except quill usage, but I'm betting Draco will take it." He went back to his letter reading for a moment, "Are you familiar with a Star Patil?"

"Yes she was brilliant in astronomy at BAM." Justin agreed, "Last I heard she was continuing her studies at university."

"I'll grant her an interview then." He continued on down the letter, "I see, she's Parvati's granddaughter-in-law. Lavender told her to write me and ask if I needed her for anything. I wonder what her husband does."

"He died." Justin shrugged, "They were visiting relatives in India and he was bit by a poisonous snake."

"I'll send letters tonight and once I've heard back from Draco and Lavender I'll put an announcement in a few papers and on the wireless." Harry leaned back in his seat, "The rest of them will be easier that way."

"Can I tell my parents?" Justin asked.

"Yes, I think we're close enough." Harry agreed, "Just have them stay quiet until it's out."

Justin apparated home in time for dinner with his parents. He sat down and pulled a slip of paper from his pocket and handed it to his mother.

"What's this?" Ellen asked looking at the number.

"My new salary." He grinned proudly.

"That's a lot more than BAM." She proclaimed and handed the paper to his father Mark.

"I will be Deputy Headmaster, Charms Professor and of course Charms Club sponsor." He explained, "I won't have to monitor halls so I can be home during the year off and on."

"And all summer." Mark added nodding.

"No." Justin shook his head, "We're using summers. First years will get an orientation as will any new students. Muggle studies is a summer only OWL and NEWT. And discipline problems may require summer school depending on the offense."

"Why summer for muggle studies?" Ellen asked.

"We want the professor to have a working knowledge of the muggle life." He explained, "If they spend all their time in the magical world then their knowledge of the muggle side will be out of date."

"I've never heard of a school that teaches that way." Mark scratched his head, "Where is it?"

"You have to keep this to yourself until it shows up in the paper." Justin made his parents promise then excitedly let his secret out, "It's in Scotland. We're re-opening Hogwarts!"

"You're joking." His father stated with a grin.

"I'm not." Justin's grin was even bigger.

"I thought it was destroyed." Ellen frowned, "I know people who have been to see it."

"If you look through the gates it does look that way." Justin chuckled remembering his own visit to the gates.

"But no one can get in." Mark looked perplexed.

"The Headmaster got in." Justin was enjoying toying with them.

"Who did he get to fix it up?" Ellen asked.

"He did it himself since Hogwarts wouldn't let anyone in until he fixed it." Justin explained.

"So who is this Headmaster?" Mark finally asked.

"His first name is Harry." Justin couldn't hold it in any longer, "His last name is pretty well known I think you've heard of it. Have you heard of a family named Potter?"

"Harry Potter?" Mark whispered.

"THE Harry Potter?" Ellen gasped.

"The one and only." Justin's grin grew to its largest yet, "And get this. All three of his kids are taking jobs. Herbology is being taught by Neville Longbottom! Can you believe it?"

"That's amazing." Mark grinned, "You're going to be famous!"

"What's amazing is being co-workers with these brilliant people." Justin waved off the famous comment, "I mean he has Hermione Granger is the librarian! Charlie Weasley is the magical creature's professor."

"I thought the Weasleys hated him." Ellen finally spoke coming out of her shock.

"That stems from the youngest brother dying in the battle and the mother and sister blaming Harry." Justin explained, "The mother is gone now, he helped the sister recently and the rest never held it against him. But that's personal info he doesn't usually give out so keep it quiet. Oh, I've met the Weasley Twins too."

"You've been busy." Mark laughed at his excitement, "How many amazingly talented people do you know now?"

Justin busted up in a laugh for several moments. His parents exchanged looks across the table as he tried to calm back down. Finally he took a couple deep breaths, "I asked the twins how many outrageously talented people Harry knows and they said all of them. They said that after Harry gets to know you, you just become outrageously talented."

"I think you were outrageously talented before you knew him." Ellen hugged him tightly.

Two months later found Harry and Justin at the head table in the great hall. A large number of new employees were at the house tables on the floor. There was several who had attended Hogwarts before the battle and there were representatives from each house sat at their respective tables, including the heads of the houses.

"Welcome everyone." Harry had stood in front of the head table, Justin was still seated, "I can't tell you how happy I am that we are all here together. I look forward to working with each and every one of you. I promise not to be too long winded because we have another who will be speaking in a moment. A short story though before he comes up."

A bit of laughter from the audience had Justin grinning. Harry didn't like speeches and everyone knew that so his statement was taken in the proper manner.

"Some of you know parts of this but you'll just hear it again." Harry grinned, "I have been living here at the school for a number of years. The renovations were completed before I moved in. I didn't think opening the school was going to be a good idea. I mean BAM was doing just fine I had no reason to do so. However, just before Christmas I found a young man at the gates pouting."

"I was not pouting." Justin mumbled.

"Yes you were." Harry grinned back at him, "He was pouting because he had just quit his old job, teaching charms at BAM, because of a bad attitude. Not his." Laughter filled the room, "The new Headmaster at BAM has decided purebloods shouldn't be taught at his school. And so it has started again. One segment of our society is thinking they are better than another. Justin and I have devised this school to hopefully stop this before it gets worse. So to relay our plans to you I present Deputy Headmaster and Charm Professor, Justin Brown."

Justin stood and took his place behind the lectern Harry had just vacated. The applause was polite and stopped when he looked up, "Thank you. When I quit BAM I was very discouraged. I went home angry and found myself bored within two days." Laughter rippled across the room, "I was in the library and found a book I'd often started but never finished. I decided to finally finish it, I sat down and read Hogwarts a History. It took several days, it is rather large, but I made it through and decided to see the school for myself. I thought I may be able to start a school on my own. But I got to the gates and was disappointed at the ruin I saw. Luckily I was shown that it wasn't quite the ruin I thought."

He stopped and looked back at Harry with a grin before he went on.

"A stooped old man who had seen better days pulled me from the gate to a small round shack in the woods and offered me tea." Justin chuckled, "Then he asked me what I was doing there and I told him about BAM and what I'd like to change. He then dropped his disguise and Harry Potter was standing in front of me saying come into the school and we'll talk more."

Laughter rippled across the room again and Harry stood and bowed.

"At first I thought we'd be walking through the ruins but he explained how he had fixed it and the scene from the front gates is misleading." Justin nodded, "So over these last months we have been finding you all and making plans to teach the children magic and tolerance. We've made and changed several decisions. Our first goal was to get rid of the dividing line. We had picked first and second generation magicals but that still led to a division. So now we are going with no division. No muggleborn, no half-blood, no pure-blood and not even a first or second generation. We are all magical and that is all we need to know."

A round of applause stopped him and he grinned at the standing ovation the two of them were getting. They weren't the only ones who thought division was bad. The group quieted and returned to their seats.

"Thank you." Justin took a deep breath, "Now since we won't be addressing them by blood we are going to have to make some other changes. First I think most of you know we will be doing summer school. Any new student will be brought in and given an overview of our society, all sides of our society. They will learn about the muggle world and the magical world with all its inhabitants. They will get the information they need to operate in any place they need to go. In fact muggle studies is being dropped from our in term courses. We want our muggle studies professor to keep up with the fast paced muggles all year and only teach during the summer. Our plans are set but not in stone so please fill free to offer suggestions or ask questions."

With that Justin returned to his seat and Harry stood at his place, "For now we will be having lunch. Please mingle and get to know one another."

A quick clap of his hands and the food appeared on the tables. It wasn't like one of the feasts for students but it was the biggest feast the school had seen in years. The noise level was also far louder than in previous years. When they were all finished Harry and Justin stood again.

"We've had a few other changes I want to talk about." Harry began, "First off the dungeons have been sealed off. So of course the Slytherin and Hufflepuff dorms had to move. Two new towers were added to accommodate the students. Additionally a new potions lab was set up on the third floor."

"Next, Heads of Houses have only that one job." Justin explained, "Heads of House will have quarters attached to the house and they will deal with all house issues. They can set detentions for bad behavior. They will check dorms for skipping or sick students. They are required to sit at their house table most of the time. They may offer study help if they want but referring a student to the teacher may do everyone well in the end."

"Twelve hall monitors have been hired." Harry continued, "Each full time monitor will have four nights from eight pm to six am then four off. Four of them will roam the halls each night and return home in the mornings. The four left are part time. They will be taking weekend days and filling in for evenings when needed. More may be hired if necessary. They will hand out detentions and make sure students return to their dorm or to the appropriate alternate destination."

"A list has been posted on the north wall that gives all positions and who is employed for them." Justin indicated the wall, "If you wish to help with something you are not scheduled for see the responsible party for available jobs. It will be a voluntary basis, no extra pay to help out."

"Summer school starts on July first and everyone is expected to be here for introductions at nine in the morning for the first through third years and at one for the older years." Harry added, "Are there any questions?"

Just as he finished an owl flew in carrying a red envelope. Since it was already smoking he flipped it open. It jumped in the air and a male voice boomed out, "You disgusting purebloods are all alike. You think of nothing but yourselves and exclude the rest of us. How dare you steal my muggleborn students. I have a contract here that says you will provide me that list every year. I swear I will sue you and get everything you own if you do not give me my list. You are a foul representation of our culture. You have no idea what you are doing. Give me the list now and I won't humiliate you in front of the entire wizarding world."

Harry wasn't the only one laughing so hard he couldn't stand if he wanted to. Justin wasn't far behind and those teachers who knew Harry well were with them. Hermione was one that was laughing however she calmed down first.

"Did you sign a contract?" she huffed as she continued to calm.

"I wrote McGonagall a letter that said I would provide it to her as long as she wanted it." Harry was still chuckling, "It is in no way still effective."

"I don't think I've laughed that hard in years." Charlie was wiping the tears from his face, "Do me a favor and make sure I have a front row seat when he tries to humiliate you."

"I don't think he knows who he's dealing with." Bill added still chuckling.

Harry waved his wand and banished the remains of the howler, "Any other questions?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter." A reporter of course Harry realized immediately. He turned and faced the young man, "Do you have anything to say about the accusations Headmaster Major is making?"

"I do." Harry smiled serenely, "He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"What do you mean by that?" several more reporters arrived as the question was asked.

"Don't you read the paper?" Harry asked

"I read the Prophet front to back every day." The first reporter replied, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Have you not seen the advertising for teachers?" He asked.

"I saw that." Another added, "But schools are always hiring."

"Then let me explain it to you." Harry took on the air of a teacher, "Hogwarts has, for the last one hundred years, supplied BAM with a list of new first year students. This year Headmaster Major only wants to see the muggleborns from the list. Hogwarts has said no. Instead we are opening the doors of Hogwarts once again. Teachers have been hired and letters are going to be sent soon."

"But the school is in shambles." Another reporter pointed out, "I looked not more than a year ago."

"Look again." Harry smiled and turned to continue to where he had been headed before he was stopped by the reporters, "Good day."

He entered the twins shop and moved to the curtain at the back. Once he reached it he looked for a twin and nodded when he was seen. He slipped through the curtain and waited only a few moments before the twins entered together.

"Harry." They both acknowledged.

"Fred, George, good to see you." He sighed, "How is Ginny?"

"Better." Fred nodded.

"We really can't thank you enough." George added.

"No need." He waved them off, "Do you have anything cool to drink. I was stopped in the alley and I'm a bit parched."

Fred handed over a bottle of butterbeer, "Who stopped you?"

"Press." He shook his head, "Did you see this morning's paper?"

"Major is an idiot." George nodded.

"I can't believe he doesn't know you're not a pureblood." Fred continued.

"What did you say to them?" George asked.

"I told them Hogwarts is reopening." He conjured a seat.

"You just blurted it out?" Fred didn't believe that for a minute.

"Of course not." Harry chuckled, "Made them work for it just a bit."

"A bit he says." George rolls his eyes.

Justin was in Harry's office when the twins arrived the next morning. In their hands was a couple of Prophets which they handed over to Harry and Justin before taking seats.

"We know you don't." George started.

"Get the news this early." Fred added.

"So we brought you some." They ended together.

"So thoughtful." Harry grinned, "I suppose you'd like some breakfast since you made it here so early?"

"That would be."

"Appreciated."

Harry rolled his eyes and called an elf for breakfast for four. He sat back and picked up the paper as the elf returned with breakfast for fourteen. On the front page was a picture of Hogwarts from the gates. Of course Harry had removed the enchantment that showed it still a ruin so it was there in all its glory.

"Beautiful isn't it." Fred said between bites.

"That it is." Harry smiled.

"Well what do they say?" Severus demanded.

"The title is Hogwarts to reopen." Harry read allowed for all the portraits, "I saw Harry Potter strolling down Diagon Alley and I took the opportunity to ask him his thoughts about our recent reports. That is the accusations from Headmaster Major on him refusing to provide the list of students this year. In the interview with Major he accused Mr. Potter of holding the names until he agreed to teach everyone. He believes the purebloods should be educated at home.

Mr. Potter only said 'he doesn't know what he's talking about.' Of course someone asked what he meant and he asked if we ever read the paper. I said I read it front to back every morning and he said didn't you see the adverts for teachers. Schools are always looking for good teachers so I hadn't thought anything of the adverts. He totally blew me away when he stated that Hogwarts told Major no and instead is reopening.

That is what he said. Of course we all know what the school looks like but he told us to look again. Sometime in the last year Hogwarts has been fixed! The above photo was taken yesterday! Mr. Potter said letters would be going out soon. Now I have a lot more questions. Is Hogwarts accepting all students? Who are the Headmaster and Professors? How safe is the building? That and a multitude of others are in line the next time we see Mr. Potter."

"It has more articles on other pages." Justin spoke up, "Plenty of guesses, including some that are correct."

"You should give an interview here." Albus spoke up, "Give them a tour and show them how safe the building is. Have some of the teachers in their classrooms preparing for classes. Treat them to lunch so they know our food is still exceptional."

"It would be good advertising." Harry agreed, "And it's free."

"You'll be bombarded with applicants." Fred pointed out.

"But the positions are all filled for a few years." Justin pointed out, "We can tell them we'll keep them in mind when others retire. I can keep them if you want."

"No that's easy enough for me to do." Harry grinned, "I will accept help with the deluge of letter reading if you want to volunteer for that."

"When will you schedule the press conference?" Justin asked.

"Let me find a few professors who agree to be here and what days they can make it." Harry began.

His fire flared and Lily stuck her head it, "It's out."

"I know." He responded, "We're going to give a tour and I want a few professors in attendance."

"We'll be there." Lily grinned, "Al and James are here with the paper."

"Good, Neville and Hannah are already here working on the greenhouses and Hermione's in the library." Harry nodded, "I think with the three of you that will be good. I need to talk to the other three first."

"Ok what day?" she asked.

"Tomorrow?" Harry asked.

Lily turned her head a bit and asked her brothers before turning back, "That's fine. See you at breakfast?"

"Sounds good." Harry agreed.

"We'll just be leaving now." George spoke up as the twins stood.

"Thanks for the papers." Harry smiled as they left, "Shall we meet with the others?"

"Ok." Justin stood and led the way out of the office but they walked side by side down the hall, "Do you think anyone will ask Hermione any difficult questions?"

"They're reporters." Harry chuckled, "It's their job to ask difficult and uncomfortable questions. That's why I'll give her the option."

"Do you want me here?" Justin asked.

"Yes." Harry agreed, "Are you prepared for uncomfortable questions?"

"Yes, I'm sure they'll ask why I left and what the family emergency was." He shook his head, "I'm going to tell them the family issue is not their business but I knew Major was going to get rid of me at the end of the year anyway."

"Very good." Harry agreed. They walked on in silence until they reached the library and he called loudly, "Hermione?"

"Shhhh, this is a library." She scolded from the end of a shelf when she stuck her head out into the isle.

"Hermione you are the only one here." Harry chuckled, "I am not interrupting anyone reading or studying."

"It's the principal of the thing." She huffed.

"Sorry." He was still grinning, "Tomorrow morning I'm going to open the school up for a tour for reporters and most likely some ministry folks. Do you want to be here for the questions when we tour?"

"I can handle a few nosy reporters." She grinned, "If they get too loud I'll just throw them out for disturbing the peace of a library. Who else will be here? I assume Justin will."

"Yes, and my kids." Harry nodded, "I'm going to see if Neville will be here then they can talk to Hannah about heads of houses."

"Good idea." She nodded, "Any of the hall monitors available?"

"I'll check but if not we'll talk about them anyway." He added, "I'm also going to let their vow be known."

"Preemptive." She nodded, "Go on now I've got work to do."

"Have fun." Harry knew she would. The next stop were the greenhouses that were looking very good. Harry had left them empty for the most part. He didn't want to deal with a lot of dangerous plants all on his own. He greeted the couple when they arrived, "Longbottoms."

"Hiya Harry." Neville grinned from his spot elbows deep in dirt.

"Hello." Hannah wasn't far away trimming a bush of some sort, "How are you both?"

"Sorry Justin I didn't see you." Neville spoke quickly leaning back so he saw the man behind Harry.

"No problem." Justin smiled, "You look like you're having fun."

"Best time I've had in years." Neville grinned, "My own greenhouses are in such good order I don't get to do much with them. Starting these from scratch has been such fun."

"He is almost giddy." Hannah chuckled.

"Almost is a bit of a holdback." Harry added as Neville chuckled, "I have a question for you both. Tomorrow I'm going to give an official tour will you be around to have a chat?"

"Of course." Hannah agreed, "Will you want me to discuss Heads of Houses?"

"Yes." Harry nodded.

"What time?" Neville asked not looking up.

"They'll be here just after breakfast." Harry answered, "Do you need any help?"

"No offence Harry." Neville looked up, "I'd rather keep all the fun to myself."

"No problem." Harry chuckled, "I'm not quite the fan of plants that you are. It would be work for me."

"Go on then." Neville nodded his head he was still elbows deep in dirt, "I'm sure you have all sorts of floo calls to make."

"On second thought playing in the dirt sounds like a lot of fun." Harry cringed before he laughed and left the greenhouse.

"Lovely people." Justin said once they were away, "He has exceeded his reputation."

"He always has." Harry commented with a reminiscent smile.

James, Al and Lily were waiting in his office when he returned. They greeted him with hugs before they got right to the point.

"Mind if we stay overnight?" Lily asked.

"Go ahead you know where your rooms are." Harry grinned, "It will look good if our classrooms are partially set up. Dinner is at six this evening."

"I owled Scorp so he and Draco may be coming too." Al stated as they headed out.

"Do you want me to owl the Ministry?" Justin asked as they left.

"No I'll just call Blaise." Harry moved to the fire and got on his knees. Justin shook his head. Not many people had the guts to call Minister Zabini by his first name. He was still chuckling about it when Harry got up and sat back in his chair.

"Blaise is setting it up." Harry grinned, "He has a press conference in a few minutes to discuss that new legislation so he'll invite them all to Hogwarts tomorrow at nine. He said that chap who wrote the nice article is supposed to be there.

The next morning's paper caused Harry to chuckle during breakfast. On the front page was another picture of Hogwarts. The man's article today sounded giddy. Evidentially Blaise had singled out that same reporter at the conference and stated that I liked his article enough to offer a tour to him, several ministry folk and a few other reporters. The reporter sounded like an excited eleven year old taking his first trip to Hogwarts. Harry almost wished he had brought the train back just for their journey. It took him several moments looking through the paper to find any mention of the legislation that had been the reason of the conference.

"Front page two days in a row." Justin grinned, "Can you imagine how much it would have cost us to place an advert there?"

"Good news?" Lily asked as she entered followed by the rest of the staff that was present.

"Front page again." Harry held up the paper.

"Lovely." James yawned, "Now I'm glad I stayed up all night sterilizing the hospital."

"Mipsy told me." Harry chuckled, "The elves think you're just as crazy as Madam Pomfrey was."

"It's forced down our throats during training." James took a seat, "If I don't do it I won't know that it was done."

"Everyone ready for nosy questions?" Justin asked.

"I'll tell them it's none of their damn business." Draco strutted in beside his son, "They won't ask me twice."

"Maybe it's because you're terrifying." Harry offered.

"Yes I am." Draco reached the head table and Harry reached over and they shook hands, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing fine." Harry waved him up to the head table, "Eat. How are you doing these days?"

"Can't complain too much." He shrugged, "Miss Astoria but Scorpius has been sticking close to home for a change."

"I'm glad you accepted the post." Harry smiled, "I hated to think of you rattling around that place all by yourself."

"I'm selling it." Draco shrugged, "It's too big."

"Really?" Harry was concerned.

"Already have an offer." He shrugged, "Several families are up and coming and need more room."

"Don't let him fool you Harry." Scorpius grinned from beside Al, "He's given it to that new abused children's charity. They're trying to decide to sell it or use it."

"Don't tell him Scorpius." Draco whined, "You'll ruin my bad reputation."

"Now that is terrifying." Harry turned back to his breakfast.

By nine everyone was either in their classroom or in the case of Draco and Hannah they were helping in a classroom. Harry arrived at the gates to see a nice crowd. He smiled as he approached them and pulled the gates open.

"Good morning." He greeted, "Minister Zabini, how are you?"

"I am doing well Headmaster Potter." Blaise returned the formal greeting, "Let me introduce you to a few people. First is Head of the DMLE, Susan Bones."

"Madam Bones." Harry bowed his head to her, "Always a pleasure."

"Headmaster." She nodded.

"Wizengamot Members Nettie Trueblood, Will Avery and Patricia Greengrass-Naider." Blaise continued, "And reporters and photographers from the Prophet, the wireless, Witch Weekly, the International Daily Press and several periodicals. And last but not least, hiding in the back is Headmaster Major."

"I'm sorry Headmaster Major but Hogwarts will not let you in." Harry stared at him with an emotionless mask in place.

"What are you hiding?" Major demanded.

"Nothing that is why we are having a tour." Harry offered with a small smile, "But I urge you to leave. Hogwarts has said you would be in a very uncomfortable position if you tried to force entry."

"What are you going to try?" He asked with a sneer, "With the minister right here are you going to hex me?"

"Not me." Harry held out his hands in a sign of surrender.

Major decided to cross into the school while his hands were in clear view. With two quick pops Major was thrown from the property and his clothes altered into the female version of his school's uniform.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome or in some cases welcome back to Hogwarts." Harry stepped back to let the rest of them enter.

"Wait!" Major jumped up and stormed forward, "I want him arrested for attacking me."

"He couldn't have attacked you." Blaise shook his head, "His hands were in the air, clearly visible. He made no movements and said no words. He didn't hex you."

"Then he set the wards to do it." He accused.

"I told you Hogwarts doesn't want you here." Harry explained, "It would be best if you didn't test her again."

"You speak as if this school is sentient." Major laughed.

"You speak as if she isn't." Harry replied.

"You're crazy." Major accused, "You shouldn't be anywhere near children." He turned to the minister, "How can you allow this?"

"He isn't crazy." Blaise shook his head, "Off you go Major. I wouldn't try to get in again."

The rest stepped away from the gates and they closed slowly as if just trying to tempt the man to try again. The group then followed Harry up the lawn and he stopped where they would have a good view.

"There are more towers." Susan observed aloud.

"Hogwarts and I agreed that the dungeon was no place for growing children or potions." Harry explained, "She allowed me to build two more towers. The front two are Hufflepuff on the left and Ravenclaw on the right with Gryffindor on the back left and Slytherin on the back right. If you were to hover above the school it would be situated like the crest."

"Did anything remain the same?" Blaise asked looking over at the other man.

"The Great Hall is in the same place." He replied thoughtfully, "But there is that place the elves wouldn't let me repair. Potions are on third floor. Defense was moved to a larger room on the ground floor. Oh, the library is pretty much the same."

The group laughed as he meant for them to do. They began the trek to the front doors again.

One of the reporters was the first to break the silence.

"I was here last year and the place was in ruin." The reporter observed, "How were you able to fix it so fast?"

"First of all the castle was never in as bad a shape as what you saw from the gates." Harry chuckled, "The view from the gates was to dissuade trespassers. I began ten years after the battle. When I arrived Gryffindor tower was on the ground, the headmasters office was leaning far enough I wouldn't go near it and the Great Halls roof was caved in. That was just what I could see from outside the gates. Once I got closer I could see large chucks out of walls, boulders strewn across the grounds and inside some hallways had holes in the floor that dropped several stories."

"I remember it was horrible." Susan agreed.

"When Hogwarts opened the gates for me I thought, ok great we can get a team in here and have this place fixed by September." Harry chuckled, "The closer I got to the school the farther out I pushed back the day it would be ready. Then I was told only I was allowed to work on the place, it was too dangerous to allow anyone else in. I finished shortly before I retired from the aurors. I worked off and on for over fifty years. Some years saw a lot accomplished, others saw very little. For instance the years I had children I could only work in the winters so I got a lot less accomplished."

"Did you use any magic in construction?" another reporter asked.

"I couldn't have done anything without magic." Harry chuckled, "There was a lot of damage."

"This is amazing Harry." Susan commented, "Where are we going first?"


	7. Chapter 7

"First stop will be the greenhouses. Our Herbology Professor has been having a lovely time getting them all set up." Harry explained and led them across to the opened door of greenhouse four, entered and called out, "We're here."

"Just a moment." Someone yelled from behind a large plant. After a few seconds the plant lifted into the air and a hand pushed it around and then it was set back down. Neville emerged pulling off his gloves, "Morning all."

"Neville Longbottom?" the reporter from the herbology peridocal called out, "Are you teaching or just preparing the greenhouses?"

"Any herbologist worth his salt sets up his own greenhouse." Neville slapped his gloves into his other hand, "I plan on teaching for at least a few years."

"That's amazing." The reporter turned to Harry, "Can I come to school here?"

"Sorry only school children are allowed." Harry chuckled.

"I'm jealous." The reporter huffed.

"Me too." Hannah stepped out from the office, "I'm back with your clipping dear."

"Oh good." Neville took the plant and conjured a glass of water and dropped it in then looked up, "Welcome to greenhouse four. This is for fourth year herbology. We have seven green houses that get progressively more difficult until they reach NEWT level. We have one of the largest assortments of plants you'll find anywhere.

"Mrs. Longbottom will you be helping to teach?" another reporter asked.

"Here and there." She smiled, "However most of my time will be spent as the head of house for Hufflepuff."

"But Heads of Houses are teachers." Susan pointed out with a confused look on her face, "Aren't they?"

"Nope." She grinned, "My sole purpose is to make sure the students of Hufflepuff are in good shape. My office is accessible from the common room and it's attached to our living quarters. I will be on hand for any issues that arise in the dorms and common room like fights or illnesses."

Susan turned on Harry, "You have people for each house?"

"Yes I do." Harry nodded, "You'll meet one other here today then I'll tell you who the rest are."

"That's a grand idea." Susan nodded, "Just think how things would have gone had we had someone like that."

"Exactly the reason I did it." Harry agreed, "I shared a common room with Fred and George Weasley, you know what they're like."

"Those two needed a full time babysitter." Neville chuckled from where he was back to digging in a plant, "Still do."

"What are the houses?" Another reporter asked and shrunk back at the glares from the other reporters.

"Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." Harry grinned, "Each house is named for one of the founders."

"What can you tell me about them?" the reporter asked growing braver despite the continued glares.

"Read Hogwarts a History." Another reporter hissed, "It is all in there you're wasting time with stupid questions."

"That book is available at most book stores." Harry replied glad he wasn't going to have to go over the whole history, "While there is no such thing as a stupid question your questions can be answered more completely by that book than what we have time for."

"Thank you." The report smiled at his kind reply.

"Any more questions for herbology or Hufflepuff?" Harry asked, when no one responded he smiled again, "Thank you for your time Professor and Mrs. Longbottom. We'll get out of your way and you may have more fun."

"Thank you." The rest of the crowd parroted.

"You are most welcome." Neville gave them a wave with a dirty hand without looking up.

Hannah also waved and turned back to the clipping she had brought from their home. Harry led the way from the greenhouse and he hurried ahead as he saw Charlie Weasley leaving the building.

"Charlie, how are things going?" Harry stopped him.

"Really well." He grinned, "The Thestral babies are due soon so I'm checking up on them."

"Do you have a moment to spare?" he asked.

"Of course." He looked at the approaching crowd, "A tour?"

"Free publicity." Harry whispered back.

"Good idea." Charlie agreed.

"Everyone this Charlie Weasley our Care of Magical Creatures Professor." Harry introduced.

"I can't believe you're taking the risk with the children." Harry couldn't remember the woman's name. He barely recalled she was on the Wizengamot.

"Madam with Charlie Weasley on the job there is no risk." Harry informed her, "The incident at BAM a few years ago was because the man didn't know what he was doing."

"A creature professor that doesn't know how to greet a hippogriff correctly isn't a professional." Charlie added, "I've been injured plenty of times during my career on the dragon reserve. Sometimes it was unavoidable and sometimes it was someone's stupidity. But it wasn't because we didn't know what we should be doing."

Here Harry stepped away and gave a shrill whistle. Within a few moments a hippogriff was landing near them and Charlie was grinning from ear to ear.

"She's beautiful." He praised, "What's her name?"

"Whispering Wings." Harry grinned, "But I call her Whisp for short. She is one of the one year olds. Charlie if you will."

"Of course." He stepped away from the crowd and Harry went back to them. He stepped up and smiled before bowing deeply yet keeping an eye on the animal. After a few moments it bowed back and Charlie approached, "Hello my beautiful Whisp. Aren't you just a gorgeous example of a hippogriff." The animal preened under his attention, "The thing about Hippogriffs is that they are very easily offended. As long as you give them sincere complements they won't bite off your arm or cut you to ribbons."

"How will you teach children to deal with these dangerous beasts?" the same woman from before sneered.

Whisp looked at her with her sharp eyes and didn't move, "Madam I believe you just made an enemy."

"Correct Harry." Charlie agreed, "A beast is mindless. A hippogriff is not. Children acting improperly is more of a concern than Whisp. You can't ask a wild animal to act tame. The children will be kept away and one at a time will be allowed to come forward, into the pen and try their hand at greeting. I would step in if a child was close to being hurt. But eleven year olds will not be meeting Whisp. That is for NEWT level classes. Those are the children that hope to grow up and do something with creatures."

The woman had moved to hide behind Harry as Whisp was still staring at her. She made sure to stay far away. Harry grinned back over his shoulder at her, "Perhaps an apology?"

"I'm sorry I angered your pet." She didn't take her eyes off the animal.

"Not for me." Harry shook his head and snorted, "For Whisp."

"I'm sorry I called you a beast Whisp." She called shakily.

The hippogriff huffed and turned away and the woman breathed a sigh of relief but stayed firmly behind Harry. Harry grinned at Charlie and turned the group to go into the school as he led Whisp away.

"Ahead is the Great Hall and you will get to see it at Lunch." Harry looked at his watch, "We will visit the library and then a few classes before then."

"Hermione!" Susan greeted before Harry could do the introductions, "How are you? How's Rose?"

"We're fine Susan, how are all of yours?" Hermione hugged her tightly.

"We're good." Susan remembered where she was and reddened before stepping back.

"Welcome to the Hogwarts library." Hermione winked at her, "I am Hermione Granger and I will be showing you around. Here is my desk and behind me is the restricted section. A specialized spell developed by Harry keeps out the children who are too curious for their own good. This area is restricted to admittance only with an adult present. Only myself, Harry and the professors know the spell to access this room."

"It looks like the books are quite old." One reporter observed.

"Some are." Hermione agreed as she plucked one out of the shelf near her, "For instance this one was here when I was a student. But it isn't outdated since it, along with many others here, are self-updating."

It was at the end of the tour that one of the reporters got brave, "It was rumored some years ago that there was a lot of hate between the two of you. It is behind you or will it be rearing its ugly head?"

"I never hated Harry." Hermione offered, "It was a mistake on the part of the person who reported it. My fiancé stepped in front of a killing curse headed for Harry and it took me a while before I could look at him and not see Ron dying. It wasn't his fault, I never blamed him. I just had to deal with my grief first."

"His name was Ron Weasley wasn't it?" he continued, "There was bad blood between the Weasleys and Harry."

"Ron's death was a hard blow on all of us." Hermione explained, "Harry, Ron and I were best friends since we were eleven. The Weasleys included us in their lives as honorary family members. We were all understandably upset when he died. But you will find several Weasleys working with him now."

"One more question." The woman from Witch Weekly signaled her, "Why did you pick the other best friend. Why not try for Harry Potter?"

"Harry always has been and always will be my best friend and brother." She smiled at him and received one in return.

"Thank you Ms. Granger." Harry winked and pulled them away, "Now for another one of our classes I'll be taking you to our Arithimancy classroom where I believe another professor and head of house team are working on a syllabus."

Just as Harry reached for the door handle they heard a crash followed by someone yelling, "No that isn't the way… would you just… I'm going to kick you out of my room."

A second crash had Harry pushing the door open and peering in, "Is it safe?"

"Not with him in the room." One man answered.

"I resemble that remark." Another sounded quite happy with the situation.

"You do remember I have brought visitors don't you?" He asked.

"I remember and he doesn't care either way." Was the glib answer.

"Well then come on in everyone." Harry opened the door and entered, "Scorp how is your class coming?"

"Tomorrow I'm leaving him at home." The blond they could see thumbed over his should which brought the rest in to see another blond floating around the ceiling.

"Good luck with that kiddo." The second one spun in midair, "Blaise, how are you?"

"What are you doing?" Blaise asked his longtime friend.

"Decorating." Draco grinned back at them, "It's easier when I float around the room."

"He's throwing things." Scorpius grumbled.

"May I present Scorpius Malfoy our Arithmancy professor and his helper, father and Head of Slytherin house Draco Malfoy." Harry introduced them.

"Professor Malfoy do you have a mastery in Arithmancy?" one of the reporters asked.

"I've taken my test but the results are not in yet." Scorpius offered, "My employment is pending on the outcome of the test."

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Harry waved him off, "How is the syllabus coming?"

"Great I'll be ready with plenty of time left over." He smiled, "I think the students will be able to handle the pace."

"Good." Harry nodded.

"Mr. Malfoy, Headmaster Potter said you are to be the head of Slytherin. It is well documented that you were enemies in school what changed?" a reporter asked.

"We grew up." Draco answered, "We fought in a war. We saved each other's lives a few times. In short we each realized that the other wasn't our worst enemy."

"Weren't you on opposite sides of the last war?" the reporter questioned.

"I was a spoiled child and did what my father told me to do so that I could keep getting spoiled." Draco nodded, "I thought at the time it was the right thing. But it was still a year before the end of the war when I realized he was as far from right as day is from night. By that time I was unable to get out I was between a rock and a hard place. When I got chances to help Harry win I took them."

"In the end he was a pivotal piece in the war." Harry agreed, "Without him we wouldn't have made it to the final battle."

"Are you friends now?" the reporter asked.

"Oh Merlin, they are the worst sort." Scorpius grumbled to the smiles of Draco and Harry, "When the two of them get bored everyone should duck and run. What one doesn't think of the other does."

"Like what?" the reporter asked.

"Don't ask." Blaise tried to stop the direction it was going, "You really don't want to know."

"Harry I have an idea for a fun activity for the kids this summer." Draco began.

"Oh Merlin." Scorpius ducked his head, "Count me out."

"You haven't even heard it yet." Draco huffed still hovering around the room, "Scorpius showed me a game muggles play called paintball."

"Thank goodness, it could have been so much worst." They heard Scorpius mumble.

"I've seen it." Harry agreed, "Are we going to magic it?"

"I think I've worked out the paint ball charm." Draco nodded.

Scorpius rushed to leave the room with his paperwork picking itself off the desk and following, "Not in my classroom."

"But it would brighten the place up." Draco yelled after him.

"I'd leave if I were you." Scorpius warned the visitors, "Come on I'll show you to Justin's room."

Blaise and Susan both knew he wasn't teasing and left with him. Part of the reporters stayed and the rest left with Scorpius. Twenty minutes later Justin and his group met up with Harry's group and they headed for lunch.

"I see Scorpius wasn't teasing." Justin took in the group covered with colorful splotches of paint all over.

"It is really a brilliant game." Harry chatted as they walked, "We could incorporate this into the dueling club. It would really push them to work on their aim and speed of casting. It would also link in to real fighting techniques. The purpose of the game is to get your color on them and none on you by blocking, dodging and using your environment. "

Justin dug in his robes and pulled out a notebook and leafed through to a page in the back, "I've got it noted. What year is it for?"

"We'll have to test it." Harry said thoughtfully, "I'm confident third year and up could do it."

"Which professor is this Headmaster?" asked one of the reporters who had stayed with him.

"Oops sorry." Harry grinned sheepishly, "This is our Charms Professor and Deputy Headmaster Justin Brown."

"You used to teach at BAM." One nodded, "My little sister loved your class."

"I really enjoyed teaching there but I'm a pureblood." He explained, "I think you all know Major's view on people like me. I had a family issue arise that made me quit just before Christmas."

"So how did you get mixed up in this crew?" another asked.

"That's a long story." Justin grinned, "Best told over lunch."

"Who are the other heads?" Susan asked glancing at Harry's paint covered clothes.

"Lavender Brown for Gryffindor and Luna Scamander for Ravenclaw." Harry smiled, "We're very excited to have them. Madam Brown is hoping to have the chance to take on a few students. We aren't offering a divination class because we feel the talent is either there or not you really can't learn it."

Throughout lunch the group heard the story of Justin arriving at Hogwarts and the information about summer school and the regular school year. The mix of boarding and day school intrigued them. The way they were dealing with muggle studies amazed them. After lunch Harry took them to visit the transfiguration room, which was empty, and then the hospital before they left.

"Welcome to the Hospital wing." James smiled as they entered behind his father, "Feel free to wander around I'm still setting up."

"I hear St. Mungo's was very sad to see you leave." Susan nodded at him, "It isn't too often one of the pediatricians up and leave even if it's only for a few years."

"The Headmaster made me an offer I couldn't refuse." He smiled.

"And what off was that?" one of the reporters asked.

"I get to make sure he's taking good care of himself." James grinned, "I won't have to wonder if he's been in for his checkup."

His statement got the chuckle he was after and then he spent time showing them the facilities. Lily and AL came in and delivered a few potions as they were touring.

"We came by your room Al." Harry smiled, "I guess you were a bit busy."

"Lily doesn't need my help but I offered anyway." Al explained as Lily was putting the potions away

All in all it was a group of impressed officials and reporters that left the school as dinner time neared. The next morning's paper was very positive. The reporters had enjoyed the tour and gave all of the teachers rave reviews. Harry was being touted as a forward thinker with exceptional ideas and an open mind to hear other exceptional ideas. There was an additional article that told of the supposed feud between Harry and the rest of the Weasleys but it pointed out that several were working at the school.

However there were a few people to comment negatively but it was by far the minority. It was still Headmaster Major stirring up most people. In fact it was later that same day Harry was summoned to the Wizengamot to face charges being leveled against him by Major. He arrived to find quite a few reporters in attendence. Charlie had followed him and made his way to the seats to watch. Harry had promised him a front row seat when Major tried.


	8. Chapter 8

"Headmaster Potter, thank you for joining us." Blaise greeted him.

Harry heard Major growling at the way Blaise addressed him and grinned, "Minister what can I do for you today?"

"Headmaster Major from BAM has brought up a suit saying you are deliberately choosing to ignore a contract you signed. This contract promises that you will provide the list of students as long as they want." Blaise began, "He is asking for recompense for your default."

"I don't believe I signed any contract." Harry scratched the back of his head.

"I have it here." Major waved a piece of paper.

"Pass it to me please." Blaise held out a hand.

"I have a copy I've made so don't try anything." Major sneered at Blaise.

Blaise ignored him and began to read it, "It does say that."

"Pardon me but is it a contract or is it a letter to Headmistress McGonagall?" Harry asked.

"It is to McGonagall." Blaise agreed.

"She wrote a letter to me asking me to check the school since her list quit updating." Harry replied, "I replied that I would check it out and get back with her. Hogwarts said that since I was working on repairs that it would no longer update her list but it would give me the list to pass on. That letter is me letting her know I would pass it on. It is not a contract or a promise to anyone but Headmistress McGonagall as it was a personal letter."

"I don't suppose you still have her letter?" Blaise asked.

"No that was ninety years ago or more." Harry shrugged, "Regardless Hogwarts has said she will not support a school that discriminates against any student."

"I am not discriminating against any students." Major huffed, "Purebloods have no idea how to act in a school setting."

"So instead of trying to fix the problem you are just throwing them away." Harry quirked an eyebrow at him.

"They are better off being taught at home." He insisted.

"And if both parents work?" Harry asked, "What if they are weak in a subject? You cannot just decide to quit educating a whole group of people. Hogwarts will not give me a list for you."

"Just how does a building tell you this?" Major smirked.

"She uses the hat, ghosts and portraits." Harry explained, "Several times the hat has relayed important facts she wanted me to know."

"A talking hat?" Major sneered before turning to Blaise, "Surely you can see the man is completely insane."

"Headmaster Major, save yourself some embarrassment and stop now." Blaise began, "You have no case. There will be no list and no recompense."

"You can't say you believe his nonsense." Major yelled, "He's insane and you all are sticking by him. It's the same old pureblood's first customs you have always used. I will not stand here and be ignored."

"Major I think I should correct a few assumptions on your part." Harry shook his head, "First I am not a pureblood. My mother was a muggleborn. My parents were murdered and I grew up in a muggle home. I lived in a muggle home after I left Hogwarts and up until I sold it a few years ago. My children attended muggle primary schools. They have muggle friends. This is not an attack on your blood status. You need to study your target before you begin to attack or else you just look like a fool."

"I don't listen to insane people." Major hissed.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a hat and gave it a shake, "How was the ride?"

"I hate pockets." The hat's brim opened and spoke, "He still doesn't believe?"

"Nope." Harry said.

"Well put me on his head then." The hat stated.

"Headmaster?" Harry called to him.

"I am not touching anything." He hissed, "You've probably hexed it somehow."

"Minister would you mind?" Harry turned away.

"Of course not." Blaise held out his hand with a grin, "It's been a long time since I talked with him."

"This next information will not be in the papers. It is a long held secret of Hogwarts and it will not get out to the new students." Harry glared at the reporters who nodded in agreement.

Harry handed the hat over and Blaise popped it on his head. The brim opened, "Hello again Mr. Zabini. Or should I say Minister Zabini. Oh lovely I see you've reconciled your Hufflepuff side. Hmmm, three children how lovely. Well just so you know I'd still put you in Slytherin."

"I am relieved to know that." Blaise handed the hat back, "As you can see Headmaster Major we have an eleven hundred year old talking hat. Your accusations are pointless. I find your knowledge lacking and wonder why you were appointed to a headmaster position in the first place."

"You are oppressing all of the muggleborns." Major yelled, "I will tell everyone of your little hat and you can't stop me."

"You know that is just an invitation for us to stop you don't you?" Harry asked.

Blaise ignored Harry and turned on the other Headmaster, "I am going to have the aurors put a spell on you. You are being ordered by this court not to speak of the hat of Hogwarts. If you should try to defy this order you will be rendered unconscious where you stand and be arrested for contempt of court."

"You cannot hide the truth." Major declared, "It will come out that Hogwarts uses dark arts."

"I'm not sure I could place a person like that." The hat commented, "Please tell me he did not procreate."

"Major the only people who don't know about the hat are those like yourself who were not sorted and the new students coming in." Blaise pointed out, "The hat is not dark magic. Its sole purpose is to sort students into the house they will fit the best. It does not harm anyone and you should know as you were the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor that dark magic has to have the intent to hurt someone to be classed as dark. If you don't remember then look up the 1999 Dark Arts accord."

"I refuse." He began but turned to glare at the auror who hit him with a spell.

"It wasn't a suggestion." Blaise glared at him, "We will also be alerted if you try to remove the spell."

Major huffed and stormed out of the courtroom. Harry watched him leave with a slight grin on his face that broke into a laugh when the hat spoke.

"Slytherin tried to get the other three to approve the involuntary sterilization of people who refused to use their minds for the purpose it was designed for. I think they would have agreed if they had seen him."

"Slytherin was always known for his opinions." Harry stated diplomatically, "Minister did you need anything more from us?"

"No, I think we're done here." Blaise grinned, "I would like to compliment you on the way you fixed Hogwarts. It seems to be heading in a very good direction."

"Thanks." Harry nodded, "Can I get your opinion on one idea we've had?"

Blaise grinned as he knew Harry was doing this for the reporters, "Certainly."

"We are thinking of offering day classes as well as live in students." Harry looked thoughtful, "They could stay a few hours to do practical homework then either floo or portkey home to spend time with family. How well do you think that would be received?"

"Day students?" Blaise was blown away, "Not even BAM has tried that. I could see the allure for it though. The amount of people traveling via floo may require us to hire a few more people. I think you'd get a few taking that option."

"I thought so too." Harry grinned, "I'll let you know how many are taking it so you'll know what to do with the floo staff."

"Headmaster, please warn me before you throw out any more surprises please." Blaise told him.

"I'll do my best Mr. Minister." Harry grinned and left.

Charlie followed him out and caught up to him, "That was funny."

"I hope he's got it all out of his system." Harry lamented.

"I doubt it." Charlie laughed, "He'll be watching you like a hawk. Ready to pounce on any little mistake you make."

"Not the first and I'm sure he won't be the last." Harry agreed.

"I suppose not." Charlie agreed as they reached the atrium.

"I'm home." Justin called as he stumbled from the floo.

"Oh look dear it's our long lost son." His father snickered, "How is Hogwarts?"

"Sorry it's been so long." Justin huffed, "We've been busy."

"I'll say." Mark reached to the side and pulled out a paper, "Front page for the last two weeks."

"Justin, how are you? Are you getting rest?" his mother didn't even take a breath, "Are you eating? I saw the article on you it was quite favorable. Do you like the other teachers? Are they what you expected?"

"Emily, give the boy a chance to answer." Mark pulled her down to sit with him as Justin took the seat across from them.

"Sorry." She looked abashed, "I've just missed you."

"I've missed you too." Justin grinned, "I'm getting rest and plenty to eat. There are about a hundred and fifty house elves working there. This spring is just going to be very busy as we get things set up. Things should settle in the fall. "

"I hope so." Emily frowned for a moment before moving on, "So what's it like?"

"The castle is spectacular." Justin explained, "Hogwarts a History doesn't really do it justice. I like to watch the stair cases move around. The thing I find the neatest is the ghosts. Each house has at least one. They are fascinating. The Bloody Baron is actually from the time of the founders, but most of them are from the battle."

"How many ghosts are there?" Mark asked.

"Around thirty stay full time, but there are a few others that stop by on occasion." Justin explained, "Harry said they used to have a poltergeist that like to cause mischief, but he left after the battle."

"Sounds like a good thing to me." Emily shuddered.

"Harry said the place is a little too quiet without him but he's sure the students will rectify that." Justin grinned.

"Have you seen today's paper?" Mark asked.

"I have." Justin grinned, "Major is looking like an idiot and they couldn't even mention the part where he was the most idiotic."

"Why not?" Mark asked.

"We have a… relic that is used in the sorting process. It's from the time of the founders." Justin explained, "Its sole function is sorting students into their houses. He called it a dark magical object. Minister Zabini reminded him that to be classified as dark it must cause harm and that he as a defense teacher should already know that."

"I never accused him of being intelligent." Emily shrugged, "I'd say he's getting what's coming to him after he treated you like he did."

Harry and Justin approached the muggle home of a third year that they were trying to tempt away from BAM. They knocked on the door and waited patiently. The door was opened by a woman in her late thirties, with long blond hair.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Good morning Mrs. Downey." Harry gave a small bow, "We are the representatives from Hogwarts that were spoken of in the letter."

"I don't think we need to do this." The woman said, "Headmaster Major told me about you."

"Would a vow to promise no harm and to only speak the truth help you see your way into speaking with us?" Harry pushed lightly, "We only want to show you the options that have recently opened up in the education system."

"You won't do any spells in the house?" she asked.

"I promise I will not do any magic unless my life was to become endangered." Harry offered.

"I off the same promise." Justin added.

"Professor Brown?" a young voice called out and the door was pulled from the woman's hand to show the girl, "I thought it was your voice. I've missed you in class. The replacement teacher wasn't nearly as good as you."

"I'm sorry Ms. Downey." Justin smiled politely, "I just couldn't stay because the family issue. I wouldn't have had a job this year anyway. You see I'm what they call a pureblood. Since they won't allow those students they didn't want any of those teachers."

"I hope your family emergency ended well." She offered belatedly.

"It did." He smiled.

"Mum are you inviting them in?" the girl turned to her mother.

"I suppose." She sighed, "No funny business."

"I promise." Harry reassured her.

They entered the sitting room where a man was sat reading a paper. He looked up and got a look of confusion on his face, "I thought we were cancelling?"

"They have promised no funny business." She shrugged.

"Dad this is Professor Brown. The BAM charms professor for the last two years, well one and a half years anyway," His daughter said excitedly and turned to the professor, "Are you teaching at the new school?"

"I am." Justin nodded.

"Wait a minute." The man sat straighter, "Headmaster Major said he got rid of you because you weren't qualified."

"He is qualified Mr. Downey." Harry spoke up, "He has a charms mastery, its equivalent to a PHD at University."

"I had to leave at Christmas for a family emergency." Justin added, "I went ahead and quit at that time because I knew Major would be firing me by the end of the year."

"Why?" the man asked.

"I'm a pureblood." He shrugged, "It doesn't matter that I'm the more qualified candidate. He only wants muggle born students and teachers. I hated leaving. I was schooled at BAM and I would have loved to continue to teach there."

"He told them that purebloods hate muggleborns." The daughter spoke up, "He said they only goof around at school because they are taught all they need to know at home. I told them he was wrong. Samantha Deerborn is a pureblood and she didn't get any training at home."

"I don't hate anyone because of their blood status." Just shook his head, "I just want to teach. I went to muggle primary school."

"I am a half blood but my parents were killed when I was an infant. I grew up muggle." Harry added, "I still go there. You'll often find me at the West End on my evenings out I enjoy the theater."

"What was the last play you saw?" the mother asked.

"I saw Les Misérables two weeks ago." Harry replied, "It was well done."

"Can we talk about the school now?" the girl asked.

"Alright." Harry turned to the girl, "More than one thousand years ago four people founded Hogwarts. They were Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin."

"They have a lot of that in the wizarding world." The girl grinned, "Like my history book was written by Parvati Patil."

"Parvati and I were both in Gryffindor." Harry nodded, "There is a house that represents each of the founders. You will be sorted into one in September."

"Is Gryffindor the best?" she asked.

"No." Harry shook his head, "Each house has good and bad points. The important thing is that you all have to have magic to attend. No one is better than anyone else, just different."

"Why sort them at all?" her father asked.

"Mostly for class sizes." Harry shrugged, "Two houses in each class time so half of the third years will go to charms and the other half to potions or something. You will have classes will all three of the other houses we want you to have friends all over Hogwarts."

"And quidditch." Justin added, "You play for your house team instead of having four coaches."

"I always wondered why we had four a bam." The girl looked at him questioningly.

"That's left over from when BAM started from Hogwarts." Justin explained.

"Why did Hogwarts close?" her father asked.

"One hundred years ago the purebloods thought they were better than everyone else. This is why Major's attitude bothers me." Harry explained, "At that time we had a very evil wizard trying to take over the world. There were many fights along the way but in cumulated in a major battle on school grounds. Teachers, aurors and students fought to keep the evil at bay. The school was unsafe after the battle was over."

"Students fought in a battle?" the mother was shocked.

"I was seventeen." Harry nodded, "The two youngest fighters were sixteen. About half of the seventh years fought. People from all blood types and houses fought in the battle and helped us stop the prejudice."

"Now what?" she asked, "Are you trying to stop it again?"

"Yes." Justin agreed, "We are not designating anyone as anything other than magical."

"How will you deal with the new muggleborns?" Mr. Downey asked.

"Just like the visit you are getting now, all first time Hogwarts students will get one." Justin was glad they were listening, "Blood status doesn't matter. Next we are insisting that all new students attend a half day summer school during July. There we will give them an introduction into our society. They will learn about the muggle and magical world. We have representatives from all sentient beings."

"Like what?" the girl asked getting excited.

"We have goblins, ghosts, house elves, merpeople , vampires and veelas." Justin explained, "The muggle studies teacher will talk about muggle culture and a witch or wizard will talk about magical culture. We even have a metamorph and centaurs."

"Vampires?" her mother was instantly worried.

"I've known Sanguini since I was fifteen." Harry smiled, "They won't be in a room with just him. They will be in the Great Hall with a speaker and several teachers. Each being group has a few days to speak about their lives and customs."

"Will she have to go every summer?" her mother asked.

"No, only first time Hogwarts students go in the summer. Even if they are a seventh year." Harry explained, "However if they want to have Muggle Studies as an elective we are only offering that as a summer course."

"Why?" her father asked.

"We want our muggle studies teacher to know her stuff." Just interceded, "She will be living in the muggle world and keeping up with the fast pace of changes and bring that back to the students."

"I've heard that class is a joke at BAM." The girl nodded, "The computers they use in class have to be fifty years old or older."

"Our muggle studies professor was saying that muggles might make it to the moon." Harry shook his head, "They went in the 1960's and she was teaching this in the 1990's."

"You really over a hundred?" the girl asked him skeptically.

"I am one hundred and seventeen." Harry nodded at her with a grin, "You know that magicals age slower and live longer."

"Even with that Harry looks young for his age." Justin grinned at him, "His friends all look to be about a muggle eighty year old."

"I was going to say he looked like he was sixty maybe." She giggled.


	9. Chapter 9

Justin couldn't help but smile as he sat at the table in the Great Hall. Children would start arriving for summer school within twenty minutes. Hall monitors, teachers and the heads of the houses were all getting last minute instructions for their arrival.

"Hall monitors you will be on the lawn." Harry told them, "Get the groups off the landing platforms as soon as they arrive and direct them into the school. At the doors the teachers will line the way into the Great Hall. Don't let them wander off. Heads of houses will send first years to the Ravenclaw table, second years to Hufflepuff and third years to Gryffindor. Any questions?"

"Why are first years going to Ravenclaw?" Hermione asked.

"I want some of the teachers to set at the Slytherin table." Harry explained, "That way they can help the first years if needed."

She nodded and Harry sent them off to do their duties. Not all of the students left BAM. Several of the muggleborn families wouldn't even let them in the door to talk about the new school. Major was spreading some very vicious lies about them. Some of it was the truth. Many of the muggleborns didn't like the idea of their children running off to Scotland and not being seen for months at a time. The offering of day student spots certainly helped with that crowd. Knowing their children would be home every evening swayed more than a few.

In addition to all that they had seven students already living in the dorms. For the muggleborns the advisor was already working in the muggle world to get charges against the parents. For those who had wizarding parents they were already in custody and waiting for their trials. Harry was most pleased about that. In addition to the visits they were also going to do health screenings on all students. James was adamant that a health professional should be able to spot abuse a mile away. Harry had save him from an abusive home and he was bound and determined to do the same for others. He might not adopt them but he would make sure the abuse was spotted and dealt with.

Students began to arrive and it was a good thing the hall monitors, teachers and heads of houses were urging them along. The temptation to stop and gawk at the beautiful building was far too great. Over the next thirty minutes students arrived and entered the great hall. The second and Third years knew each other and talked while they waited. The first years were as scared as always, maybe even a bit more since this was a brand new experience for all of them.

"Welcome everyone, I am Headmaster Potter." Harry spoke after everyone had arrived, "Welcome to the first day of the new Hogwarts. I am so glad to see you all here. Before we begin I have a few rules you'll need to follow. First and foremost, every being should be treated with respect. Whether that is the person beside you, the ghost floating by or any of the other beings you will meet. There will be consequences for rude behavior and rule breaking; the consequence will fit the crime."

Harry had every single person's attention. Every face was looking at him.

"Rule two, the forest is out of bounds. Dangerous things call that forest home." Harry stressed it, "Though there are wards keeping them in and you out you need to know why it is that way. Next during summer school do not wander the school alone. We do not want anyone lost and unable to return home on time. It would worry your parents and teachers. Tours will be given so you will get to see it. Beware that this isn't just a school to learn magic, the school is magic."

"Like the ceiling?" a small voice called out and many people turned to that person in shock.

"For future reference please raise your hand." Harry grinned, "But I will answer this time. The ceiling is a spell. What I mean is that the school has a magic of its own. There are things like trick steps, walls that pretend to be doors, stair cases that move and hidden passages that are only available on certain days of the week."

"You're joking." Another spouted then raised his hand.

Harry chuckled and waved off his hand, "I am not joking in the least. We will be showing you a lot of the things like that. Just know that the school wasn't designed to be dangerous. It was designed to make you look for the details and think on your feet. For instance if the staircase you need to get to class on time isn't there or is moving away what do you do?"

One student raised a hand and Harry called on them, "Jump for it if it's moving?"

"No." Harry didn't even smile; he didn't want anyone to do that, "If you miss you may fall up to seven stories. Not even magic can fix that. Even a one story fall can be fatal. I would rather you be late for class than get hurt. Anyone else have an idea?"

Another student raised their hand, "Wait for it to return or find another way down."

"Correct." Harry nodded, "Both of you will earn five points for offering an answer. Always offer an answer you will learn something whether you give the right one or the wrong one. Now I mentioned points. For this summer you will be earning and losing points as a year group. The group with the most points will get a treat at the end of the summer. The treat is yet to be decided so you can offer suggestions after you've learned about us and the school a bit. Once school begins and you are sorted the points system goes by house."

Another hand rose, "How are we sorted and why?"

"Why is twofold. Two houses will attend class together so that around half the year group is in the class together. This keeps the classes smaller. You will get a chance to have class with each of the other houses." Harry explained, "The second reason is quidditch. We have four teams, one for each house, and they have a tournament over the year. The overall winner each year will get the quidditch cup to reside in the office of your head of house for one year."

No other questions were raised at that moment so Harry went on after a few moments.

"Today's lessons will just be about Hogwarts. You'll meet the staff and have your first tour today. Subsequent days will cover other items such as people and customs. So without further ado I present the Deputy Headmaster and your Charms professor. Those of you who attended BAM should remember Professor Brown." Harry clapped with the students as he took his seat.

Harry sat down and Justin stood and told them about himself, charms and being deputy headmaster. He answered questions and when he was through the next teacher was introduced. They went through all the teachers and the rest of the staff. Afterwards those staff not needed left until it was time to greet the older four years. The rest of the staff was separated into groups and was sent on a tour with each year group. Harry spent time with each year group as they were shown to his office. They couldn't all fit in the room but they found out where it was none the less.

Hours later Justin gratefully sank into his seat at the head table and sighed in relief. Harry chuckled at him as he, along with everyone else, began to eat their lunch. The first through third years had just portkeyed away and they were getting a break.

"Next year will be easier." Harry reminded them all, "We'll only have first years, muggle studies students, new students and discipline problems."

"Is that supposed to make me feel less tired?" Justin asked.

"Nope." Harry grinned.

Justin gave him a glare before he went back to his meal. Lunch time was nearly in silence. All of them were tired from corralling the younger years. It was the sincere hope of all involved that the four older years would be better they weren't holding their breath though. By one everyone was back in their places and ushering the four older years into the school. Everyone gave basically the same speech before they gave the tours. Harry and Justin took the smallest class. There were only eight seventh years. As they walked out of the Great Hall one of them asked.

"I thought the entrance to the dungeons was right around here." He stated.

"They've been sealed off. What is your name please?" Harry asked.

"Terry Minor." He replied.

"Two points Mr. Minor." He nodded, "Hogwarts agreed that the time for students in the dungeons was over. These days we spend more time indoors and we tend to lack the vitamins that come from sunlight. I'm afraid it would have become a health hazard for the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins."

"Will we ever get outside?" another asked then identified himself, "Martin Barns."

"Two points." Harry stated before explaining, "Back when I was younger we had to leave the castle to venture out to the greenhouses and creatures classes. However during the winter we would lose class time due to inclement weather. I brought the creatures class up close and the greenhouses are now connected by a hallway down from the library. The creature class will schedule larger animals in the fall and spring and the smaller ones in the dead of winter."

"That doesn't sound fun." Martin agreed.

Harry and Justin showed them a variety of things before they reached the library. Harry greeted Hermione with a smile, "Hermione would you please show us around?"

"Of course, welcome to my favorite place in the school." She showed them around and ended up back at her desk, "How many of you are dorm students?"

"All of them." Harry offered an answer as they all nodded.

"Excellent." She smiled again, "The library will open by six in the morning and close at nine each night. If you have a valid need to stay a bit longer just let me know and we'll see if we can work something out."

"Thank you Madam Granger." They all said together.

As they were leaving both Harry and Hermione heard someone mutter, "Much nicer than Madam Bobble."

"Isn't everyone?" another muttered in return.

The group finished the tour and ended up in Harry's office. They were a small enough group to fit. They each took a chair and Harry sat behind his desk.

"Who do you have here Harry?" Albus asked.

"These are the seventh years." Harry explained, "The muggleborns all wanted to finish at BAM. These did too but being half and pure bloods they weren't allowed."

"So the fool went on with it." Albus sighed, "I hope this doesn't turn out like the last time."

"I won't let it go that far." Harry promised then turned to the students, "These portraits are the previous headmasters of the school."

"Excuse me?" one of them huffed.

"And Headmistresses." He amended to the amusement of the students, "They are always full of advice though some of it is more helpful than others."

"Some of it you would do well to heed though you are too stubborn to do it." Severus' portrait offered.

"That one is Severus Snape, the previous to speak was Mildred McDonald and the first one was Albus Dumbledore." Harry explained, "Albus and Severus were the headmasters during my school years."

"That was during the war wasn't it?" a girl named Samantha Biggs asked.

"It was." Harry agreed, "Headmaster Snape was one of the bravest men I ever knew. He taught potions, participated in the defense against the dark wizard and was a spy in his forces. He was headmaster during the year that the dark wizard had a hold on the school. He did his best to protect the children but not so much to get him removed as headmaster. If he had been removed no student or teacher from the light side would have survived the year."

"My grandmother was here that year." Martin looked confused, "She said he was horrible."

"I was." Severus agreed, "But I didn't kill them."

"He had to keep up his pretense as a follower. However he limited the power the dark teachers had over students." Harry explained, "He couldn't stop it entirely or he would have been replaced. Most of those that were here that year hate him. Not many would believe when I told them he was trying to protect them. But honestly if it hadn't been for him we would have lost that war."

"He suffered more than anyone but Harry." Albus offered.

"I did not." Severus glared over to him, "I wish you would quit trying to make me sound so self-sacrificing and goody goody. I lived my life and did the best I could end of story."

"You always did hide your good side." Albus said flippantly, "You should be happy Harry knows how much you helped."

"Are they always like this?" Samantha asked.

"Yep." Harry grinned, "I never lack for entertainment."

"We are not here for your entertainment." Severus huffed and walked out of his portrait.

"Good times." Harry chuckled and stood, "It's nearing time for your departure. I will see you out."

Dinner was another quiet affair but it wasn't silent like lunch had been, "I think today went quite well."

"I agree." Justin nodded at Harry, "Tomorrow will be a bit easier."

"Do you know what today makes me grateful for?" Neville grinned across to Harry.

"What's that Nev?" he asked.

"I'm grateful that you're smarter than Dumbledore." Neville grinned.

"I don't think that's quite true." Harry argued, "I am no genius."

"No." Neville agreed with a chuckle, "But you are smart enough not to ask us to patrol the halls. I have no idea how our teachers were able to teach all day and patrol at night. I think I would have killed Dumbledore in his sleep after a week."

"Here, here." Draco agreed, "I'm certainly glad quill usage is only a summer course."

"I can't believe they weren't instructed on how to use a cataloging system." Hermione shook her head, "If the librarian at BAM would have taken five minutes to show them how to look things up it would have been a much smaller headache for her."

"She doesn't want anyone to touch her books without her knowing who touched what." Justin informed her, "The card catalog is locked behind her desk. It's the first change she made to the library when she took over from Madam Kato."

"That's idiotic." Hermione grumbled, "I'm glad Rose didn't have to put up with her."

"It didn't bother me any." Lily snickered, "I just wrote to dad and asked him to get me the book or subject I needed."

"He always came through for me." Scorpius agreed, "That is if the Malfoy library didn't have it."

"I suppose he did have the larger library." Draco conceded.

"You gave them my books?" Hermione lifted an eyebrow.

"They weren't yours yet." Harry shrugged, "Besides what good is a book when it's on a shelf?"

"Good after noon everyone." Justin entered his classroom a few days later, "Today we are going to do an exercise. I want everyone with brown eyes to stand on the right side of the room and everyone with blue on the left. If you have neither stay in your seat."

The groups shuffled around and soon were in place.

"Excellent." Justin waved his wand and every chair not sat in was stacked to the back of the room, "Now everyone get out your books we're going to be taking some notes."

"Wait we have no desks." One of the standing students stated.

"We raise our hands in this class if you want to speak." Justin stated.

The student raised his hand but Justin ignored him and swished his wand at the board and the notes appeared. The standing students moved to find places on the floor to sit and write.

"I don't remember telling you to move." Justin glared at those that had moved.

"How can I take notes standing up?" another student asked.

"Not my problem." He responded, "And you didn't raise your hand to speak. Those of you that are sitting don't need to take the notes down. I've copied them down onto paper for you."

One of the seated students raised his hand and Justin immediately called on him, "Yes Mr. Smith."

"Why are you being mean to them?" he asked.

"Because they aren't part of my chosen group." He responded, "I don't particularly like brown or blue eyes so I don't care what happens to them."

"That's not right." Another seated student said.

"What's wrong with it?" Justin asked.

"The only difference between us and them is eye color." He responded.

"So." Justin shrugged.

"Are you being prejudiced now because of the way Headmaster Major treated you?" another seated student asked.

Justin grinned, "Do you think he's right?"

"No." the student shook his head, "And you don't either. When you talked my parents into letting me come here you were all about equal treatment and there is no difference. Why are you changing?"

"I'm not." Justin waved his wand and the words on the board vanished he swished it again and the seats returned, "Sit everyone. What was the whole point to that little exercise?"

The student that first talked raised his hand and Justin called on him, "Was it to pick on muggleborns?"

"No." Justin shook his head, "Mr. Smith is also muggleborn."

"We are no different from each other." Another student tried.

"Close." Justin sat on the edge of his desk, "How much meaning does eye color have in the grand scheme of things."

"Very little." A student spoke up.

"Exactly." Justin grinned, "Anything that you have that is different from someone else is small. We all have arms and legs with heads on our torso. We all have blood in our bodies and oxygen in our lungs. What does it matter if your skin is black or white? What does it change? What does your ancestors change about you? The truth is we are all equally human. If you cover yours with nicer clothes it doesn't make me less. If you have more hair, bluer eyes, green skin or muggle parents it doesn't make you less human, less intelligent or less important."

"But you don't know as much as I do about muggle stuff." The picked on student pointed out.

"Don't be too sure." Justin grinned, "I like to go to movies, eat pizza and visit the palace to watch the changing of the guard. I may be a pureblood but I'm not stuck in my society without a view of the other side. It's not as important where you grow up it is what you do that matters in life."

"Professor Major said that there isn't one pureblood that can walk through muggle London without attracting attention." Smith offered quietly, "Was he right?"

Justin removed his teaching robe to show what he wore underneath. He had blue jeans and a plain red t-shirt. He sat up on his desk and held up his feet clad in muggle tennis shoes, "Do you think I would fit in? Does Major have all the facts?"

"You'd fit in fine." Smith agreed.

"People who are prejudice usually have a reason." Justin grimaced, "It is rarely a good reason. They are generally applying the actions or behavior of one person to everyone who is similar to that person. In Major's case he had a pureblood boy in his class when he was in school that wasn't studious and he felt it made his grades worse because of that boy's behavior."

"So he doesn't think any pureblood will be studious." Another boy sighed, "That's why he would never give me full grade credit in his class. I worked so hard and never got an O from him."

"Yet if I remember correctly you got an O on your OWL for Defense didn't you." Justin pointed out.

"I did." The boy agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

Summer school came to a close at the end of July and Harry found the month of August gone almost as quickly. The students living at Hogwarts had been taken for their supplies and they were already in the Great Hall with their luggage stacked by the door waiting for their sorting. In small groups the rest of the students arrived. Harry waiting until everyone was settled before he stood.

"Welcome back and good morning everyone." He smiled, "If you will all scrunch a bit so the sorted students can sit close to the head table. Then as more students are sorted everyone can keep scooting back to allow the newest students up close."

They all shuffled and left about a third of each table open. Having two schools operating meant neither school would be at full capacity. Still there were a lot of students present.

"Justin?" Harry called and Justin entered carrying the hat and the stool, "This item has been used for more than one thousand years. May I present to you the sorting hat of Hogwarts."

Justin sat the hat on the stool and the students all looked a bit confused. Then the rim opened up.

"Fear not students your headmaster isn't barmy yet."

Gasps came from nearly everyone.

"In years past I have always sang a song. This song was meant to pass on a bit of thought from Hogwarts. However we find ourselves in a new world where singing is not a message but an entertainment. My riddles are no longer understood and are brushed off. Instead I will be telling you what Hogwarts is thinking."

Not a student made a sound.

"Though I have to sort you into four houses it doesn't mean I want you held apart. In years past the qualities spelled out for each house did nothing but separate. Your house became your family and the other three families became your competition. But that is only for seven years at the most once you leave Hogwarts you all have to work together to make a nation."

Several were nodding their heads in agreement now.

"So instead I encourage you to realize that all other beings on this planet are your family. We are all the same and we are all different. Find your place amongst your peers and learn who they are and who you are. Though I will sort the ambitious into the Slytherin, the courageous into Gryffindor, the studious into Ravenclaw and the loyal to Hufflepuff I want you realize you have all those qualities. Where would the ambitious be without the cleverness to know what to do, the bravery to do it and the loyalty to stick with it. Without all four qualities you would have never made it this far. Keep your competition healthy, your laughter loud and carefree, your faces bright and eager and your tongue respectable."

The teachers began to clap and that brought all the students to do the same. The hat bowed to each table then Justin picked it up.

"Would the seventh year students please line up across the front of the head table?" Harry requested.

They did so and Justin began calling names. On the third name no one moved.

"James Smith?" Justin called again.

"I don't see him." Harry looked concerned, "Has anyone see him?" No one had so Harry made a decision, "Skip him for now. When lunch is over I'll check on him. He may have just missed the portkey."

"Of course Headmaster." Justin nodded and continued.

James Smith wasn't the only student that was expected to show and hadn't. All in all a worrying fifteen students hadn't arrived. When he finished and the last student took their seat Harry stood and gave them a smile.

"Let the feast begin." He called with a clap of his hands.

Food appeared on the tables, so much food that the tables groaned under the weight. Harry couldn't think of eating with students missing so he got up to go check on them.

"Do you want me to come too?" Justin asked as he stood.

"No you're in charge of the school until I return." Harry gave him a grin, "I shouldn't be long."

He went to his office and floo'd to the office the advisors used. He exited the floo into chaos. He tried to understand what was going on but the noise level was too great. He let off a loud cracking sound from his wand and everyone stopped and turned. Then they all began to talk at once again. He held up his hands and everyone fell silent.

"Mr. Smith, has something happened to James?" he asked.

"Yes." The man was the closest to him, "Major came and took him away. He said he wasn't welcome at your school and needed to be at BAM. Why have you changed your mind?"

"I didn't." Harry shook his head, "I'm here because fifteen students I expected to show didn't. Did Major take them all?"

"Yes." The resounding response came from everyone.

"I have called the aurors." Shannon Finnegan spoke up, "Who are you missing so I know we're speaking of the same students."

Harry rattled off the list of names, the year each student was in and their age. Shannon had the same list. Harry instructed everyone to find a place to stand so the fireplace was open for the aurors to arrive. Instead it was one auror and the Minister.

"The situation is worse than you know." Blaise entered and pulled Harry to the side, "Major is losing it. He's got all the students locked in a room and he's lecturing them on the evils of purebloods and Hogwarts. He kicked out his own teachers and they brought it to our attention."

"What are the aurors doing?" Harry asked.

"We've got three warding experts trying to dismantle the wards." Blaise told him, "But we're afraid he's going to do something stupid before we can get in. Raymond has an idea."

"Go ahead." Harry urged him knowing they were going to ask him to do something.

"We think a house elf could get someone past the wards." He explained, "But we need someone who can distract him while we break in."

"I can get Bolly to take me and he can take a few students at a time and get them out of danger." Harry saw the logic right away, "I can keep him busy while they all get out. Once they're safe you can arrest him."

"Exactly." Blaise nodded, "Can he find a way in?"

"He's the elf that used to deliver the list of students." Harry grinned, "The wards can't keep him out. Bolly." Harry called and the elf popped to his side, "I need to get into BAM unseen."

"Yes sir." Bolly nodded and grabbed Harry's hand.

A small pop later and Harry was gone leaving Blaise to explain what was happening. He arrived in the room full of students who were watching Major closely. Harry and Bolly were still invisible. The seventh years were at the front and the students got progressively smaller behind them. They all had their wands out but did not attack. Harry and Bolly slipped into the group of first years. The elf put a privacy bubble around the group then allowed himself and Harry to appear.

"Headmaster." One of his students gasped in relief.

"Ms. Troller." Harry smiled, "Good to see you. This is Bolly he's going to pop a few at a time and get you out. You have to be quiet though because the privacy bubble that is up now will have to be taken down for him to leave."

"Ok." The group whispered.

"Is anyone hurt?' Harry asked.

"No first years." The girl replied and pointed to a boy off to the side, "He tried to tell the Headmaster that his ideas were just prejudices stemming from a lack of power and knowledge."

"Bolly, get all the first years then get Mr. Smith." Harry instructed.

"Why not get him first?" she asked.

"Major is most likely watching Mr. Smith." Harry explained, "We'll get you to safety then if he realizes I'm here he won't hurt you to get to me. The rest should be able to at least cast a shield for themselves. Now five at a time touch Bolly."

When Bolly returned he wasn't alone. Several other house elves arrived and began to get the students to safety. Harry thanked them and moved out to face Major as soon as the youngest and injured were away. The distraction happened right away.

"YOU!" Major had turned from the board where he was making diagrams and notes to show how the muggleborns were better, "Get out of my school!"

"As soon as you let the students go." Harry's wand was at the ready.

"Never, they are mine." He declared, "I will mold their minds to my way of thinking and we'll take over the world."

"Really." Harry deadpanned, "Gosh that is so original."

The first hex flew from Major's wand. Harry easily stepped out of the path of the stinging curse. Harry shook his head. He couldn't believe the man started with that.

"Come on now." Harry taunted, "I was an auror for a long time. I think I can handle something a little stronger than a stinging hex."

"How about this one. Avada Kadrava." The green light zoomed towards Harry.

He quickly summoned the teachers desk at the front of the room into the path of the curse, "I've learned how to deal with that one too."

"Reducto, confrigo, augmenta, glaciaous." Major called in quick succession.

Harry flicked the spells away and shook his head, "Didn't you ever learn to do silent casting?"

It was a definite hit on the man's ego and he screamed out a few more spells. The spells began to get more complex but Harry kept either shielding or batting the spell away. He had yet to let off one offensive spell. He was, of course, only waiting for all the students to be removed. There wasn't as many students as there were in Hogwarts but there were only a hand full of elves. And in an effort to keep the attention off of the children the elves were popping away in small groups so the sound didn't reach Major. Harry was a bit surprised when the man stopped flinging spells when the last student was popped away.

"I have to confess, I've been holding back." Major stated, "I've let them see just enough to get into the places I wanted. But never my full potential, would you like to know why."

"Sure." Harry kept him talking to delay the actual fight. He hoped the aurors would arrive first.

"I've made a study of you." Major smirked, "I know all about you, yes I know you're a halfblood. I let people think I'm stupid because I want you to look even more stupid. You see when I finish my destiny and kill you they'll think any idiot could have."

"It's your destiny to kill me?" Harry asked sarcastically, "Was this a prophecy or something you figured out on your own?"

"I figured it out on my own." Major laughed, "You see when I was just a child I realized you only stopped the Dark Lord Voldemort because you wanted the fame. Since that time your fame has gotten you everything you wanted. I knew there would be a time when I had something you wanted. A time when our paths would cross and now you want my school."

"Now that our paths have crossed you are going after your own fame." Harry concluded, "Well I must say I still think you're stupid. In addition I didn't kill him for the fame and I didn't get everything I wanted because of that fame. The things I did get I worked for."

"Just keep lying to yourself." Major whipped his wand around, "All the easier to kill you."

Harry was prepared for anything. Yet he wasn't hit with complex spells that would be difficult to defend against. There were no amazing feats like he had seen Dumbledore do. The man was truly a pathetic excuse for a wizard. There was of course a bit of power behind the curses but still very little that was interesting. Harry continued defending for a while.

"See you can do nothing but barely defend yourself." Major laughed again.

"Actually I haven't gotten started yet." Harry sighed in a bored tone.

"You have yourself so convinced of your abilities." Major smirked, "But you are nothing. I will now finish you off."

For the first time Major used something that could actually hurt someone. It was the spell Harry hated the most, fiend fire. Harry glared at the man and then sent his first offensive spells. He tied him up and took his wand. Next he set a ward to contain the flames to the room and then levitated Major out and sealed the doors behind them.

"You would destroy your own school and us with it?" Harry asked as he drug the man from the building, "I can't believe you are such an idiot. You think you are smart but you're just a delusional idiot."

"It wouldn't have burned down the whole school." Major huffed, "I sent my fire after you it will do nothing else."

"You can't control fiend fire." Harry bellowed, "You can't tell it what to do. Once it is out of your wand your control has ended."

"Fiend fire?" the head auror looked at the school in pity, "He set fiend fire?"

"I've contained it as much as I can." Harry explained, "My fire containment spells normally can hold it."

"Major you are under arrest." The auror turned to the ex-Headmaster, "For kidnapping, endangerment, intent to harm and destruction of property."

"I didn't start the fire he did." Major screamed, "He disarmed me and started it with my wand."

"Veritaserum at your trial will prove that you started it." Harry informed him, "Where are the students?"

"Over there." The auror pointed off to the side.

"I will take them to their parents." Harry offered and moved off without waiting on a reply, "How are you all doing?"

"Fine now." James Smith was surrounded by the others but they parted for Harry to get through.

"Good." Harry nodded, "Good job to all of you for protecting the younger years. Good job to you all for staying calm in the face of uncertainty. I'm going to take you to our advisors office where several of your parents have gathered."

"What are advisors?" One girl asked.

"They sort of work for Hogwarts." Harry explained, "They are muggleborns that volunteer to help younger muggleborns get used to the magical world and school. They also help parents keep a closer eye on their children."

"What's going to happen to BAM?" another asked.

"I'm not sure but it will be closed for a day or two at least so they can sort out the mess and get a new headmaster." Harry explained, "Hogwarts is open to you whether it is for a few days or the whole year."

Harry returned near the end of lunch with the fifteen missing students following behind him, "Stand along the table and Professor Brown will sort you."

Justin came around the table and sat the hat on the stool again as Harry sat in his seat at the head table. The fifteen showed shocked faces when the hat opened up and spoke.

"You missed my long winded rattle but I'll give you the short version. You should make friends in all houses and don't let anything get you down." It stated and stilled.

"Ok." Justin picked up the hat with a grin, "When I call your name come sit on the stool, the hat will be placed on your head and sort you."

Harry found himself standing in the Wizengamot again. He was faced against Major again. Blaise was staring slack jawed as the ex-headmaster ranted and raved proving his insanity. Once they fed the man the veritaserum he had spilled his guts.

"Once everyone believes that I am an idiot then I will defeat Harry Potter and I will be the greatest wizard alive." He claimed, "No one will stop me from taking over the world. I will be the greatest light lord ever to grace the earth. Muggleborns the world over will join me in toppling the pureblood regimes and taking over making a utopia of our own."

"I think the Janis Thickney ward has a bed with his name on it.' Harry muttered to Blaise.

"No doubt." He replied.

"You know if he'd been around a hundred years ago he would have had a following to rival Voldemorts." Harry watched as he continued to spout his plans and beliefs.

"That is a terrifying prospect." Blaise frowned, "How would he have done standing up to Voldemort?"

"He would have been obliterated." Harry shook his head, "Other than shields I used one spell to tie him up and one to disarm him. He was so shocked that I used a spell against him that he just froze and didn't even try to shield. I don't know what he suspected I would do but obviously attacking him back was nothing short of a complete surprise."

Years later Harry sat in his chair and watched as the newest first years were sorted. He had already decided that this was his last year. Hermione, Neville and the rest of his crowd where all gone now. He'd been the headmaster of Hogwarts for twenty years. Justin was ready to take his place even if he tried to convince Harry to stay longer.

BAM had closed down. Parents hadn't wanted to send their children to a place where they had witnessed such terrible events. The school was still there with only the one room destroyed and it had been repaired. A few years after the students left another group took it over. Someone anonymously started an education center to help adults learn more advanced magic. They were now running the Auror training program, the healer training program and offered masteries in seven other subjects. It was now called The Advanced Academy of the Magical Arts or AAMA for short and their final exams were called the Specialized Terrifyingly Obscure Arcane Tests or STOATs for short.


End file.
